¡Pokémon Berserk!: La región de Tevia
by Chuuny
Summary: Una historia ambientada en una región original, siguiendo los pasos de una joven promesa en su búsqueda de llegar hasta lo más alto desde el fondo. Un comienzo tardío en un lugar que encierra antiguos misterios y un poder insospechado.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, hola primero que nada, ¿Cómo les va?, yo estoy bastante bien, y por eso decidí finalmente publicar esto. Creo que todo fan de Pokémon imagina alguna vez su propia historia, y yo no soy ninguna excepción.

Hace tiempo vengo puliendo los aspectos generales de este fic, y hace un par de semanas empecé a escribirlo al fin. No los quiero aburrir con los detalles, solo les voy a decir que esta historia se ubica en una región inventada por mi, Tevia. Por supuesto, los lugares, líderes y demás son también originales, porque la verdad ninguna de las regiones existentes me terminaba de convencer (No que tengan algo de malo, claro).

Así que les dejo este primer capítulo que es más bien un prólogo largo, una pequeña introducción a la vida de quien será protagonista de esta historia (Confío en que les guste lo suficiente para darle una oportunidad).

Finalmente, advertencias generales: Este fic contendrá lenguaje Soez, y podría (No lo tengo decidido, la verdad) contener escenas violentas más adelante.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, y no lucro de ninguna forma con este escrito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>_

_**El sitio más aburrido del mundo**_

Era ya tarde, y el cielo mostraba un hermoso cuadro de colores cálidos, mientras la oscuridad lentamente se hacía notar.

El pequeño pueblito de Vireza era una tranquila comunidad de granjeros, ubicada en el templado sur de la región. Sus habitantes eran muy rutinarios y conservadores, teniendo por costumbre acostarse temprano.

Faltaba poco más de una hora para el "toque de queda" auto-impuesto del pueblo, pero en la pequeña plaza rodeada de farolas, los jóvenes se arremolinaban emocionados ante una batalla.

No era raro ver a los inexpertos entrenadores poner a prueba sus habilidades, apostando pequeñas sumas de dinero en cada encuentro, así como a los espectadores, que también hacían sus apuestas, aunque estas solían ser bastante más importantes.

Un hombre mayor, que vestía ropas desgastadas y un enorme sombrero estaba entre el gentío, tomando el dinero que los chicos ofrecían a favor de su contendiente favorito, pero la cosa parecía estar bastante desigual.

En el campo de batalla estaban los entrenadores. De un lado, un joven de unos trece años, pelirrojo, con la cara llena de pecas y expresión de confianza en su rostro. Delante de él, un pequeño Pokémon canino, de piel atigrada y con un pañuelo verde al cuello se rascaba sin mostrar preocupación alguna.

Frente a ellos, a una distancia considerable estaba su oponente, una chica bastante mayor, de largo cabello rubio, ojos muy claros, y bastante pasada de peso. Ella acariciaba tranquilamente el lomo de un enorme Pokémon marrón, de expresión serena y largos cuernos, que golpeaba el suelo con sus tres colas.

**— **¡Muy bien, amigos! **—**Gritó el anciano, con un montón de billetes hábilmente atrapados entre sus dedos **— **¡Se cierran las apuestas, empieza la última batalla del día!

Al terminar de decir esto, hizo un gesto con su brazo, y la gente comenzó a gritar, a la vez que los Pokémon rápidamente asumían sus posiciones.

**— **Señorita, le permitiré dar el primer ataque **— **Dijo el chico, haciendo una reverencia, siempre con un dejo de superioridad

**— **Muy bien pendejo, ya te lo ganaste **—** Gruñó ella para sí misma **—** ¡Rusher, usa Cornada!

El Tauros golpeó sus cascos contra el suelo adoquinado antes de salir corriendo hacia su oponente, pero cuando bajó la cabeza para golpearle con su cuerno, el can dio un veloz salto hacia la derecha.

**— **Eso es, ¡Ahora Ascuas!

Del hocico de Growlithe salieron varios proyectiles brillantes, que impactaron en el costado desprotegido de Rusher antes de que éste pudiera moverse.

**— **¡Sigue atacando con Mordisco a las patas! **—** Ordenó el entrenador

**— **¡Ni creas! **—** Le interrumpió ella **—** ¡Látigo, ya!

Mientras el Pokémon de fuego se lanzaba al ataque, no pudo evitar los coletazos de Tauros, que si bien no le dañaban, lo mantenían distraído y acabaron por hacerlo retroceder.

**— **¡Ahora si, Cornada!

**— **¡No!, ¡Esquívalo!

Para cuando Growlithe recuperó la compostura y trató de esquivar saltando, ya era muy tarde, y solo logró que el ataque lo lanzara más alto, cayendo contra el duro suelo de piedra, inconsciente.

**— **¡¿Qué les parece?! **—** El anciano volvió a gritar **—** ¡Alice Koff gana de nuevo!

**— **¡No! **—** El chico corrió a revisar a su compañero **—** No te preocupes, estuviste genial. Regresa

El gran grupo de gente armó un escándalo de ovaciones y exclamaciones sobre el rápido desenlace del combate, en comparación a lo que había sido el día entero. A los pocos minutos todos se estaban yendo, ya con su dinero restituido de las apuestas.

El joven del Growlithe se acercó a Alice, quien echaba un vistazo a la chamuscada piel de su Pokémon. Se dirigió a ella con cierta vergüenza.

**— **Buena batalla. . . señorita. . . **—** Se quitó su pequeño sombrero

**— **Vamos niño, no te pongas así **—** Dijo ella despreocupadamente **—** Solo deja de comportarte como idiota y piensa mejor tus ataques, ¿Cómo se te ocurre atacar a las patas de un Pokémon más grande que el tuyo?

**— **Si, bueno, yo. . . **—** En eso, el viejo les interrumpió, sonriendo y contando sus billetes

**— **¡Mira esto!, ¡Es el doble que la semana pasada! **—** Le tendió al niño algunos billetes **—** Cómprale una poción a tu Growlithe, muchacho

Sin saber muy bien que decir, y con el rostro completamente rojo, el chico tomó el dinero, dio las gracias y se alejó rápidamente. Ni bien estuvieron solos, la expresión de ella cambió por una sonrisa burlona.

**— **Más te vale que no le hayas dado de mi parte **—** Dijo Alice, mientras subía de un salto al lomo de Rusher

**— **No te preocupes, niña, está todo. . . . así que hasta la próxima semana **—** Le alcanzó un fajo de billetes, y con una palmada al lomo del Pokémon, se alejó

La joven miró a su alrededor. Las luces de cada casa estaban encendidas, pero no se veía a nadie en las calles, salvo a los escurridizos Pokémon nocturnos, como Purrloin o Hoothoot. Era sábado en la noche y ya todos se iban a dormir, algo ciertamente inusual.

**— **Pero que pueblo más aburrido **—** Comentó a su compañero **—** Bien, Rusher, se acabó la fiesta, volvamos

Con un pequeño bufido de decepción, Tauros emprendió su lento andar por la calle principal del pueblo. Cuando entraron al campo, el Pokémon empezó a trotar, y consecuentemente acabó galopando a una gran velocidad.

**— **¡Mira que correr después de todo lo que hiciste hoy! **—** Gritaba para que Rusher la oyera sobre el ruido de sus propios cascos.

Aquel día había sido particularmente ajetreado. Una vez a la semana, Alice Koff llegaba al pueblo con su Tauros y aceptaba cualquier reto, de cualquier entrenador, en tanto cubrieran su elevado precio de apuesta.

La popularidad que había adquirido en esa zona rural y tranquila posibilitaba cobrar dicha suma, ya que la mayor parte de los retadores eran novatos que empezaban su viaje con dinero regalado por sus padres, y no medían el riesgo de sus apuestas. Sin embargo ella no engañaba a nadie, los tratos se hacían siempre con el oponente sabiendo que tendría que derribar al enorme toro.

Las praderas parecían no tener fin, y entre la hierba se distinguían los brillantes ojos de algún Pokémon insecto, o tal vez un siniestro cazador. Era una noche cálida y despejada, con la luna reducida a una mínima curva blanca.

No tardaron en atravesar la distancia entre el pueblo y la destartalada casa de madera, antaño conocida junto con su zona circundante como el rancho Koff. Rusher, como era su costumbre, frenó exactamente frente al sendero de entrada y saltó fácilmente sobre la vieja cerca blanca. Tras eso se detuvo con cierta dificultad, y se inclinó para facilitar el descenso de Alice

**— **Bestia presumida **—** Dijo ella dándole una palmadita a la perla plateada en la frente de su compañero **—** Es todo por hoy socio

Tras decir eso, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia una pequeña estructura cercana. El granero daba pena por su deteriorada condición, aunque aún en sus mejores días apenas pudiera dar refugio a tres Milktank y un Rapidash, como se veía en las fotos más antiguas del mismo.

Ni bien abrió la pesada puerta para que su Pokémon pudiese entrar, se oyó un ruido al que la joven ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

**— **¡No otra vez! **—** Gritó frustrada, a la vez que se volteaba

Del oscuro techo a dos aguas de la casa parecieron salir un montón de figuras aladas, que se alejaron con irritantes graznidos. Hacía una cantidad desconocida de años, el techo de la casa había adquirido, de forma misteriosa un enorme agujero, por el cual los Murkrow se colaban, atraídos por las cosas brillantes en el ático.

**— **Pensé que esta vez aguantaría, ¿sabes? **—** Dijo Alice cerrando la puerta del granero, con Rusher ya tendido en su lugar **—** Esos bichos sí que saben sacar clavos

Finalmente entró a la casa, y al encender las luces no le sorprendió ver que todo era un desastre. Las mismas aves, con el tiempo habían abandonado el ático para asaltar el resto del lugar, particularmente la cocina.

Sin prestar mucha atención, Alice tomó una lata de cerveza de la nevera (único lugar seguro para cualquier comestible) y subió a su habitación. Empujó la puerta atascada hasta que la misma cedió, y finalmente pudo echarse de un salto en su vieja pero cómoda cama.

Ya recostada, abrió la lata y le dio un par de sorbos. Acto seguido estiró su mano hasta la mesita de noche y encendió su pequeña radio roja, una de sus más preciadas posesiones, siendo ella una persona más que negada para la tecnología.

Solo se oyó estática al principio, pero tras jugar un poco con los botones, la chica sintonizó su estación predilecta: La Dominó FM de ciudad Damiedro. Estaba terminando el noticiero, y hablaban del tiempo a esperar los siguientes días.

**— **Déjame adivinar **—** Decía Alice por encima del sonido de la radio **—** Sol, sol y más sol en Vireza

**— **Y para la zona de Praderas Doradas **—** Anunció el locutor **—** La temperatura seguirá subiendo hasta el martes, cuando se esperan abundantes lluvias y tormentas eléctricas, que durarán por lo menos hasta el viernes. . .

**— **Fantástico. . . **—** Dijo con un suspiro de cansancio **—** Hubiera preferido el sol. . .

La radio seguía anunciando el tiempo, y aunque varias ciudades se verían afectadas por las tormentas, Praderas Doradas (zona suroeste de Tevia, dentro de la cual se hallaban Vireza y claro, el rancho Koff) sería la parte más castigada.

Finalmente el noticiero terminó y empezó un programa de música que Alice disfrutaba mucho, más que nada porque solían poner canciones de bandas populares de Sinnoh, su región natal. No conocía la primera canción, pero no estaba mal, por lo que se relajó y siguió bebiendo.

Pensó en la tormenta. Sería la primera desde que se había mudado a Tevia, y si era tan malo como anunciaban, más le valía ir preparándose.

Junto a la radio y sus pensamientos pudo oír el sonido de las malditas aves, nuevamente saqueando el ático. La chica golpeó la lata casi vacía contra la mesita de noche y oyó la atemorizada reacción de los Murkrow, que revolotearon e incluso lanzaron algunos graznidos.

Sin ánimos de ir a espantarlos en vano, subió un poco el volumen de la música, y tras un tiempo que le pareció eterno, pudo por fin conciliar un pesado y placentero sueño.

* * *

><p>Bueno, nada más por ahora. Voy a intentar subir los siguientes capítulos pronto, para que la historia avance un poco, y después ya empezaré a espaciar un poco la subida.<p>

Sinceramente espero y les haya gustado. Si ven que tengo algún error o simplemente desean comentar esta introducción, no duden en dejarme un review.

Muy bien, nos vemos pronto, ¡Besos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola, como anuncié, aquí dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Me preocupaba mucho que los primeros capítulos resultaran lentos y tediosos, y por esa razón los reescribí múltiples veces. Este en particular es el que más he alterado, y sinceramente, confío en que quedó bastante bien.

La verdad no esperaba subir el segundo capítulo tan pronto, pero es en parte porque quiero volver a activar mi perfil como Beta reader, y para eso necesito volver a alcanzar el maldito requisito de publicación.

Sin más que decir, solo agrego que Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro para nada con esta obra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>_

_**Un día más que agitado**_

A la mañana siguiente, Alice despertó por el sonido de la radio cuando empezaron las noticias matutinas. Nada muy interesante, la migración anual de Lapras en Hoenn rompía récords de observadores, una famosa coordinadora había ganado otro listón, y más cosas así.

Al parecer en ciudad Íbela, la más grande e importante de Tevia, por fin salía a la venta la E-Tab, un nuevo artilugio portátil para comunicarse. Aunque Alice nunca llegó a entender por qué la gente acampaba frente a las tiendas para comprar esas cosas, no podía negar que resultaban útiles.

Tras luchar contra la inevitable pereza, se levantó, se dio un rápido baño y salió de la casa con un trozo de pan en la mano. Entró al granero y conversó con Rusher mientras le servía su desayuno.

**—** Ya casi llegamos a la cuota. . . **—** Comentó mientras le veía comer **—** Fueron casi diez años, pero por fin saldremos de aventuras

El Pokémon se limitó a bufar, como si el tema fuera mucho menos relevante que su alimento

**—** Intenta contener tu entusiasmo. . .

Realmente era un momento importante, ya que por ser un desastre en la academia durante su infancia, Alice jamás se graduó y perdió su oportunidad de iniciar un viaje como todos los demás, años atrás.

— Vamos, hay que empezar el día de una buena vez — Se acercó a su él y le dio una palmada en el lomo — ¡Arriba, Rusher!

La criatura, que apenas terminaba de comer, se preparó y salió al trote del granero ni bien la entrenadora subió a su lomo. Recorrieron en minutos la distancia hasta Vireza, y la gente que estaba en las calles se sorprendió mucho de ver a la solitaria rubia en el pueblo un domingo.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a los establecimientos de la calle principal, donde consiguió materiales para reparar el techo. Mientras se preparaba para volver al rancho, con su Pokémon cargado de cosas al punto de tener que caminar junto a él, una voz la distrajo.

— No pensé que te iba a ver ten pronto, niña — Gritó el hombre desde el otro lado de la calle

Se trataba de Buck, su "socio de negocios". Era en realidad un viejo árbitro retirado con un don natural para hacer que la gente se interesara en una batalla, y más importante aún, que apostaran en ella.

Parecía tener alguna prisa por verla, ya que cruzó a la carrera y ya estando junto a ellos, se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento.

— Carajo Buck, es malo que los ancianos hagan mucho esfuerzo — Mencionó Alice con su típica actitud hacia él

— Mocosa malagradecida — Respondió una vez se calmó — Justo ahora iba a visitarte, tengo la mejor oportunidad que puedas imaginar, solo para ti

Intrigada, la joven le pidió disculpas en el mismo tono burlón, y le interrogó sobre esta dichosa oportunidad.

Comenzaron a caminar junto a Tauros, que lidiaba sin problema con su carga. Buck aclaró que la oportunidad a la que se refería era un "trabajo sencillo" para una acaudalada conocida suya, o mejor dicho, la acaudalada jefa de su sobrina.

— Veras, esta señora tiene una hija — Explicaba — La niña es su tesoro, y ahora debe dejarla ir por la región como a cualquier hijo de pueblo

— Genial — Intervino Alice — ¿Y yo dónde entraría?

— Ya llegaba a eso — Dijo el anciano, irritado — Quiere a una persona confiable y fuerte que proteja a la niña

— ¿El trabajo sencillo es ser niñera?

— Guardaespaldas suena mejor, ¿Verdad?

Aunque rió con aquella propuesta, la joven realmente llegó a pensárselo. De una u otra manera, aquella sería su oportunidad de salir finalmente, y sabía tratar con niños gracias a sus hermanos menores.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos, mientras Buck intentaba convencerla. Según llegó a decirle, la hija de esta mujer quería ser coordinadora, y no mostraba interés en recolectar medallas, otra razón para que su madre la sobreprotegiera.

Tras una breve reflexión, la chica se dio cuenta de un detalle que no había calculado antes.

— Espera — Dijo parando en seco su andar — Si yo me voy, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, no tendrás el dinero de las apuestas

— Bueno, eso es obvio — Respondió él con una sonrisa — Me voy a quedar en tu granja, y tú me vas a dar parte de tu generoso sueldo, ya sabes, por encontrarte el trabajo

Lo siguiente fueron dos minutos casi completos de carcajadas por parte de Alice y Rusher, quién soltó varios bufidos idénticos a las risas de su entrenadora.

— Ríete lo que quieras — Le interrumpió finalmente su interlocutor, nuevamente molesto — Pero en una semana esa niña termina sus estudios, y para entonces espero que hayas aceptado esta oportunidad

— Claro que si — Pokémon y entrenadora empezaron a caminar, saliendo del pueblo — Mañana te digo, ahora tengo un techo que arreglar

El camino hacia su casa era tortuosamente largo sin poder montar a lomos de su Tauros, y el sol estaba empezando a pegar con fuerza. Para cuando por fin llegaron a la granja, ambos estaban muertos de sed.

Tras descansar un poco y dejar a su Pokémon echado bajo el toldo del jardín, la joven se dedicó a sus tareas cotidianas, prometiéndose a sí misma que comenzaría con la reparación ni bien bajara un poco el sol.

Le tomó poco más de media hora cuidar de la pequeña huerta, resguardada por un viejo invernadero algo lejos de la casa. Como casi todo en su propiedad, la habitación de cristal había sido invadida por criaturas diversas, como Spinarak o Pidgey, que Alice ya se había aburrido de espantar.

Tras acabar con las plantas, lo siguiente era sacar al rebaño de Mareep de su corral. Llegó hasta la cerca de madera, y lo que vio ciertamente fue inquietante.

El rebaño no era para nada grande, de hecho se componía de diez Mareep (probablemente ni siquiera alcanzaría para llamarlo rebaño); Pero el hecho de que las criaturas estuvieran amontonadas en un día tan caluroso solo podía tener una causa.

— ¿Pero Qué les pasó? — Dijo trepando la cerca — ¿A Qué le tienen miedo?

Ni bien tocó el lomo de una Mareep, todas se estremecieron, liberando una descarga eléctrica sobre ella.

— ¡Pero me cago en. . .! — Se agarró la mano intentando no gritarle más a las pobre criaturas — Bien, bien, están asustadas, pero tengo que saber. . .

En ese momento Alice notó algo extraño en el montón de lana, y de inmediato sintió ganas de golpearse a sí misma por no notarlo antes. Faltaba Sugar, uno de los bienes más preciados de la familia Koff.

Era una Mareep de lo más normal en todo aspecto, a excepción de su lana, que era rosada, brillante y extremadamente valiosa. A su abuela le había costado una fortuna en una exposición de Pokémon en Johto.

— ¡Mierda!, como si precisara más problemas, ahora se roban a Sugar

En eso, todas las criaturas que seguían apiladas parecieron reaccionar a un ruido, y aunque no pudo oírlo al principio, luego se hizo más fuerte. Eran los chillidos de un Pokémon, muy probablemente del Mareep robado.

Como hubiera sido casi normal esperarse, venían de la arboleda Laberinto, bastante al oeste de la casa. Sin demora, Alice silbó con todas sus fuerzas, y en segundos apareció Rusher, veloz y eficiente como siempre.

Con un movimiento que seguramente no volvería a salirle, la chica saltó la cerca del corral y se montó en el enorme Pokémon, dirigiéndolo derecho al cerrado "muro" de árboles que casi se adentraba en el terreno del rancho. Con cierta dificultad, el Tauros se abrió paso entre ellos, y se encontraron de repente en una aterradora penumbra.

La arboleda era tan densa que casi no dejaba pasar el sol, lo que podía resultar hermoso o escalofriante. Ese lugar era también hogar de muchas criaturas nocturnas, venenosas e, incluso se decía, sobrenaturales.

Casi toda la furia de la entrenadora se disolvió ni bien Rusher puso una pezuña en ese sitio tan intimidante. Los chillidos volvieron a escucharse, mucho más cerca esta vez, y no tuvieron dificultad para seguirlos hasta su origen.

Un pequeño Mareep gritaba desconsolado, hasta que vio a su dueña llegar finalmente. Alice se alegró de ver que no estaba herido, solo algo sucio. Ese Pokémon, sin embargo, era uno de los normales.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — Preguntó Alice — ¿Qué le pasó a Sugar?

Al oír el nombre, el pequeño Pokémon se dio la vuelta, señalando en dirección a una cueva de tamaño considerable, aunque no lo suficiente para que un humano entrase. La joven se bajó de su Tauros y se acercó, para oír un siseo que la hizo estremecerse.

— Fantástico. . . Rusher, usa Látigo en la entrada

Sin meditarlo mucho, el imponente Pokémon se aproximó a la cueva y azotó el suelo a la entrada con sus colas durante unos segundos. Finalmente, cuando parecía que era en vano, el movimiento provocó una respuesta.

Un enorme ser apareció de golpe, atrapando las tres colas de un mordisco. La mirada de sus ojos rojos denotaba la satisfacción por su ataque.

— ¡¿Pero Qué mierda. . .?!, ¡Pisotón, ya!

Sufriendo un agudo dolor por la traicionera mordida, Rusher no tuvo reparo en elevar una de sus patas traseras y golpearla contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Fue inútil, ya que ni bien vio la intención del enemigo, el astuto Seviper soltó las colas y se apartó.

— ¡Qué rápido! — Alice sentía que la sola presencia de esa criatura le imponía un extraño nerviosismo — ¡Cornada!

Los cuernos de Tauros adquirieron su brillo blanco mientras corría hacia su escurridizo oponente. Nuevamente la velocidad de la víbora fue demasiada, ya que aunque no pudo evadir del todo el ataque, se movió antes de ser arrojado los los aires.

Ni bien estuvo fuera de peligro, los ojos y el cuerpo de Seviper comenzaron a resplandecer con un aterrador color rojo. Antes de poder darle ninguna orden a Rusher, los ojos de éste tomaron el mismo brillo.

— ¡Muy bien, regresa! — Exclamó asustada, con la Pokebóla en la mano

El rayo rojo que debería envolver al Pokémon no funcionó, y él empezó a correr erráticamente, golpeándose con un par de árboles en el proceso, con una fuerza tal que dejó enormes marcas en ellos.

—_ ¡Carajo, está confundido!_ — Pensó. Eso jamás les había pasado, solo sabía por sus estudios que era un problema molesto, y lo estaba comprobando de primera mano.

En ese momento la serpiente, que miraba divertida a su enemigo, decidió intervenir. Con un veloz movimiento de su cola, que mostraba ahora un llamativo brillo morado, lo golpeó directamente en el rostro, haciéndole caer.

Herido y ahora envenenado, Rusher dio un último alarido antes de quedar inconsciente. Esta vez Alice pudo regresarlo a su Pokebóla, pero no haría diferencia, su único Pokémon estaba debilitado, y Seviper no parecía estar satisfecho.

— Carajo — Murmuró desesperada, mientras la criatura salvaje se movía lentamente hacia ella, siseando

La chica tomó impulso para huir, pero ni bien se dio la vuelta, sintió que algo le aferraba con fuerza el tobillo. Cayó boca abajo, y cuando trató de incorporarse sintió una de las sensaciones más incómodas y aterradoras que alguien podría imaginar.

Con su característica velocidad, el Seviper se enrosco en torno a ella y comenzó a usar Constricción, aplastándola lentamente. Por más que quiso quitárselo de encima, sus fuerzas sencillamente eran inútiles, y cada vez se sentía más débil.

Podía oír el sonido que hacía el Pokémon junto a su oído. . . se estaba burlando de ella. En un arranque de furia, Alice se retorció con todas sus energías, pero solo consiguió que el bicho la estrujase aún más.

— ¡Víbora hija de puta! — Exclamó casi sin aire, mientras su visión comenzaba a nublarse

Lo siguiente que vio fue un imponente resplandor blanco, que ocupaba su ya reducido campo visual.

— _¡Mierda, debo estar muerta!_ — Pensó llena de pánico — _Y ni siquiera puedo ir hacia la. . ._

De pronto, el fulgor cambió de blanco a azul, y un profundo dolor sacudió el castigado cuerpo de la joven, a la vez que oía un fuerte grito proferido por la bestia que la tenía atrapada. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir como la soltaba, alejándose rápidamente de ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, sé que el final está un poco raro, pero espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Quiero agradecer sinceramente a quienes me han dejado sus review (por ahora solo **Lobo11**) e incluso a quienes no lo han hecho, por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, verdaderamente valoro su apoyo.

Sin más que decir, me despido, ¡Besos!


	3. Capítulo 2 (segunda parte)

Bueno, hola por tercera vez en la semana. La verdad no es mi costumbre andar subiendo capítulos de tirón (De hecho soy más de irme para el otro lado), pero quería apurar un poco los primeros capítulos, para agilizar el avance de la historia.

Tengo previsto subir dos o tres capítulos más en los próximos días, y ya después me voy a calmar un poco.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro de ninguna forma con esta obra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>_

_**Un día más que agitado (Segunda parte)**_

La joven no tenía idea de qué había sucedido. Sentía un fuerte entumecimiento en los brazos, pero le alegró estar libre de aquel mortal agarre.

Volviendo a respirar con normalidad, pudo sentarse, mientras trataba de espabilar un poco. Miró hacia atrás, y se encontró con una figura desconocida para ella: un ser bípedo, de color rosa y cola anillada.

**—** Tú. . . evolucionaste. . . ¿para salvarme? **—** El Flaafy asintió. Tenía una mirada seria, concentrada en su enemigo, que le observaba desde lejos **—** ¡Muy bien!

Alice intentó pararse, y aunque su cuerpo seguía algo resentido por la descarga, logró ponerse en pie.

**—** Vamos a. . . **—** Se tambaleó un poco **—** ¡Vamos a enseñarle a esa víbora!

La oveja dio un fuerte balido antes de lanzarse en carrera hacia Seviper. Su velocidad era extraordinaria, en parte por ser del tipo eléctrico, y sería un enemigo de cuidado para la criatura venenosa.

**—** ¡Onda trueno, ya!

Cuando llegó hasta su enemigo, Flaafy dio un salto, cuya caída la serpiente evitó. Previendo esto, el Pokémon eléctrico giró sobre sí mismo ni bien cayó, para apuntar hacia él con la esfera de su cola, de la que salieron varios rayos azules.

Sorprendido, el Pokémon inmediatamente fue atrapado por los rayos, y se mostró resentido, mientras su cuerpo dejaba ver un ocasional chispeo.

**—** ¡Bien, eso lo va a dejar quieto! **—** La sonrisa de Alice denotaba sus ganas de vengarse **—** ¡Carga e Impactrueno!

La oveja comenzó a cargar energía, con gestos que parecían ser de hacer mucha fuerza. Su cuerpo volvió a brillar con luz azul y su lana creció rápidamente. Aterrado, Seviper intentó moverse, pero la parálisis era especialmente problemática para un Pokémon sin patas.

Con un grito, Flaafy liberó su energía en forma de un potente rayo, que no tardó en alcanzar al objetivo, y en cuestión de segundos, la serpiente estaba debilitada.

**—** Excelente trabajo. . . **—** Dijo la joven. El Pokémon se llevó la mano a la nuca como gesto de modestia, mientras se sonrojaba **—** Blushy es tu nombre ideal, ¿Te gusta?

La criatura respondió alegre con unos balidos, a la vez que su blanco pelaje liberaba chispas azules.

Mientras ambos compartían ese momento, una figura extraña los distrajo. De la oscuridad de la cueva salió Sugar, la Mareep rosa, tambaleándose. Alice la tomó en brazos antes de que cayera, terminando ambas en el piso.

Blushy se acercó asustado por el estado de ambas.

**— **No te preocupes **—** Le aseguró ella **—** Está envenenada, pero es muy leve, tengo antídoto en casa para ella y Rusher

Luego intentó incorporarse con la oveja en brazos y Flaafy ayudándola. Aunque le había salvado la vida, ese Impactrueno la había dejado maltrecha en cuanto a movilidad.

**—** Señorita ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! **—** Se oyó una voz desde entre los árboles

**—** No **—** Respondió ella, aliviada de ver a otro humano **—** De hecho nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda

En cosa de segundos, un hombre uniformado llegó hasta ella. Alice le reconoció como el oficial encargado de una pequeña caseta al otro lado de la arboleda. Él echó un rápido vistazo al debilitado Seviper, y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a la joven.

Al parecer, los Pokémon del lugar habían estado comportándose de forma anormalmente hostil desde hacía días, por lo que al oficial no le sorprendió el relato de la ruidosa pelea.

**—** La verdad hubiera llegado antes **— **Comentó apenado mientras ayudaba a la joven a caminar — Pero mi caseta fue atacada por un par de Ariados. . . Estoy harto de este lugar

— Ni me lo diga, yo odio esta granja, pero era de mi abuela. . .no podría solo irme

— Yo lo haría — Su expresión cambió por una sonrisa — De hecho ya pedí mi traslado. . .

**— **Si, a lo mejor tenga razón

La caminata prosiguió en silencio. Blushy iba junto a ellos, apañándoselas para cargar a Sugar sobre su lomo. Era sorprendente que fuera de aquel laberinto el sol estuviera casi en lo más alto, serían con suerte las tres de la tarde.

Al llegar a la casa, el oficial simplemente se quedó lo suficiente para verificar que todo estuviera bien, marchándose con apenas tiempo de que Alice le agradeciera.

Tras descansar unos minutos, la joven debió levantarse para ir hasta el granero, donde aplicó antídoto a sus Pokémon, además de alimentar a Flaafy. Con el veneno mitigado y sus heridas vendadas, ambas criaturas parecían descansar con más tranquilidad.

Finalmente, estando a media tarde, Alice comprendió que la pesada reparación quedaría pendiente hasta que se recuperase del choque eléctrico, que había dejado sus extremidades insensibles y torpes.

Miró hacia el cielo despejado, que no daba razones para esperar tormenta. Las bandadas de Taillow, sin embargo, daban rápidas vueltas, como si quisieran que sus compañeros interpretaran algo importante. Tras unos minutos de observar a los pequeños Pokémon voladores zurcando el cielo frenéticamente, decidió que por el momento no quedaba mucho que pudiera hacer.

Se dio su segundo baño del día para quitarse la mugre del suelo de la arboleda, pero más que nada para relajarse. Al bañarse observó unas casi imperceptibles líneas rojas en su pantorrilla izquierda, otro efecto secundario del Impactrueno.

— "Blushy me lastimó más que la víbora esa" — Reflexionó mientras estaba en la bañera, riéndose de le ironía

Se acostó muy temprano, y como la noche anterior encendió la radio. Esta vez alcanzó al noticiero nocturno desde el principio, aunque eran más que nada las mismas noticias de la mañana, algo actualizadas.

Al parecer los concursos eran ahora la moda, y todos los medios los cubrían prácticamente minuto a minuto. Ella, como casi todos, disfrutaba de observar las hermosas actuaciones y apasionantes batallas, pero de ahí a oír solo resultados, sin siquiera poder verlos, era frustrante.

Alice recordó la oferta que Buck le había hecho más temprano; había prometido responderle al día siguiente, y en realidad ni siquiera lo había meditado seriamente. Ser la niñera de una niña rica no sería el fin del mundo, pero no sabía cómo sería ella, o que tanta libertad planeaba darle su jefa.

Sin querer darle más vueltas, decidió que aceptaría temporalmente, y en el peor de los casos, solo tendría que renunciar. Ya con su cabeza más despejada, se durmió al poco tiempo de empezar la música al igual que la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>Todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews, eso me motiva mucho.

¡Besos!


	4. Capítulo 3

Bueno, sigo subiendo capítulos a lo loco, y sin mucha novedad que comentar, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro para nada con esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>_

_**Caída con la lluvia**_

Una sensación espantosa sacudía a Alice, era como si alguien la estrangulase con una cadena. Intentó repeler a la oscura figura frente a ella, pero sus brazos sencillamente parecían no existir, contribuyendo a su desesperación.

Sintiendo que ya no podía respirar, era incapaz de mirar al frente para ver a quien la retenía. A su alrededor se estrechó una gruesa sombra negra, que en un segundo apretó con fuerza, haciéndole soltar un grito.

Abrió los ojos de golpe tomando aire, y lo primero que vio fue un par de enormes ojos rojos, parcialmente ocultos por un gran pico amarillento. Un pequeño Murkrow estaba parado sobre el abdomen de la chica, tironeando de su collar para quitárselo.

Tan rápido como espabiló, Alice alejó al Pokémon de un manotazo. Este comenzó a revolotear atolondrado, chocando contra los pocos muebles de la habitación, hasta que por fin dio con la puerta y desapareció.

**—** _No puede ser_ **— **Pensó fastidiada

Sintiéndose ya bien al caminar, la joven salió de su cuarto y vio como desde la trampilla que daba al ático, un par de ojos rojos la miraban expectantes. Bajó a la cocina, donde la escena era la misma, un montón de Murkrow asustados revolotearon hacia arriba, casi tirándola en el proceso.

Naturalmente, a la chica le extrañaba bastante que las aves siguieran en la casa estando ella, pero lo más raro era que estuvieran allí durante el día. Usualmente se iban casi al amanecer, de vuelta a su nido en algún lado de la arboleda laberinto.

Tras darse un baño, desayunar rápidamente y volver a cerrar el ático, salió de la casa. Ni bien estuvo fuera, vio a Blushy, que estaba sentado junto a la cerca de la entrada. El Flaafy parecía muy concentrado mirando el cielo, y la esfera de su cola brillaba de forma intermitente.

Alice lo imitó, y al mirar hacia arriba, solo pudo ver un cielo que si bien contaba con algunas nubes, no parecía motivo de preocupaciones. Algo consternada con el comportamiento de la criatura, le llamó por su nombre, y él se mostró tan sorprendido como contento de verla.

Después de un rato de arreglar el desastre que los Murkrow habían hecho, y haber soltado al rebaño de Mareep, la chica se pasó por el granero, y como cabía esperar, tanto Rusher como Sugar estaban casi en perfectas condiciones. Por suerte ninguno había sido gravemente envenenado.

Con sus extremidades ya solo un poco adoloridas, Alice se subió al techo acompañada por Blushy, para poder reparar el hueco de una buena vez. Lo primero era ahuyentar a los Pokémon del ático, lo que solo requirió un leve impactrueno, y cinco Murkrow salieron asustados.

Aunque le era un poco complicado manejar herramientas, con la ayuda de la alegre y servicial oveja, la mayor parte del trabajo requirió una hora y media, tras lo cual pararon para descansar y comer algo.

Rusher, que parecía sentirse mucho mejor, había salido del granero y desde su lugar, tendido en el pasto observaba atentamente a su entrenadora. Aunque conocía al ahora Flaafy de antes, le resultaba un poco incómodo ver a Alice acompañada por otro Pokémon.

El almuerzo fue bastante rápido, debido a que mientras comían, unas nubes mucho más oscuras que las de la mañana comenzaron a tomar el cielo. El sol ya apenas se distinguía, mientras en el techo de la casa, la joven se apresuraba en su labor.

Para cuando el arreglo estuvo terminado, las primeras gotas habían empezado a caer, y no se trataba para nada de una ligera llovizna. Con mucho cuidado bajó del techo, a tiempo para ver que sus Pokémon ponían mucha atención al cielo.

Costaba un poco creerlo con solo ver unos segundos, pero un enorme destello blanco surcaba el cielo oscuro, como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase. Tanto la joven como sus compañeros no podían sino seguir viendo incrédulos, hasta que el brillo finalmente descendió casi en picado.

La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, pero aún así, tras dudar unos segundos, Alice decidió ir a investigar. Mientras subía a lomos del ya recuperado Rusher, ordenó a su Flaafy que permaneciera allí y metiera a los Mareep a la casa.

El Pokémon acató la orden decepcionado de no poder ir. Tauros empezó a correr, saltó la cerca y se internó en el gran pastizal frente a la granja, donde habían visto caer al destello. Con lo denso del pasto y la lluvia, fue muy difícil encontrar algo fuera de lo común, hasta que llegaron a una zona un poco más baja, donde se distinguía claramente un enorme surco en la tierra.

Algunos Rattata, que seguramente estaban más que extrañados, olfateaban a la curiosa y enorme criatura que yacía boca abajo, con su pico contra el lodo y sus gigantescas alas extendidas.

Alice nunca había visto a ese Pokémon, ni siquiera en libros. Su color era plateado, y el interior de sus alas era de un tono rojo sangre. Todo su cuerpo relucía aún con la poca luz, y en varias zonas su cuerpo pareciera estar abollado.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la joven bajó de Rusher y se acercó al ave. Mientras los Rattata huían, pudo ver como un gran ojo amarillo se abría con dificultad, para cerrarse inmediatamente con un gesto de dolor.

**—** Tranquilo, amigo **—** Susurró, intentando no parecer una amenaza para él

Tras vacilar bastante, y ante la mirada preocupada de Tauros, finalmente tocó con la punta de sus dedos el rostro de aquel Skarmory. La piel era tan lisa y fría como se lo esperaba, pero había algo encantador en esa textura.

Entonces la criatura se agitó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a entrenadora y Pokémon por igual. Una de las enormes alas se levantó, dejando al descubierto otra figura bastante más pequeña.

Sorprendida, Alice se agachó para revisarla. Era una mujer; vestía una capa blanca, que naturalmente estaba cubierta de tierra, lodo y hierba. Pudo ver que respiraba y sintió sin problemas los latidos de su corazón; aparentemente solo estaba inconsciente.

Un nuevo gruñido del Skarmory sirvió como aviso de que no podría sostener su propia ala mucho tiempo más. Haciendo caso omiso al breve entrenamiento de primeros auxilios en la academia, tomó a la chica en brazos para alejarla de allí.

Con una lluvia bastante más leve empapándole, la joven pensó en un plan. Llevarse a la otra muchacha hasta la casa era relativamente fácil, pero su Pokémon era demasiado grande y pesado para cargarlo.

**— **_Con esa piel debe ser un tipo acero_ **—** Razonó mientras lo miraba **—** _No puede ser bueno exponerlo al agua_

Pensando rápidamente, se le ocurrió buscar la Pokebóla de Skarmory. Aunque se sintió muy mal quitándole algo a una desconocida, le alivió encontrar que en los guanteletes de aquella joven había un par de esferas.

Siendo que una de ellas estaba vacía; rezó para que fuera la que buscaba. Efectivamente el rayo rojo absorbió a la criatura metálica, dejando en los presentes una grata sensación de alivio.

Más tarde en la pequeña casa, los nueve Mareep se las arreglaban para amontonarse en el ático, y Blushy corría de un lado a otro colocando recipientes para las goteras. Alice mientras tanto acomodaba a su "invitada" en la única cama disponible, tras quitarle la capa sucia.

Se trataba de una joven delgada ya alta, de piel clara y largo cabello plateado. Al salir de la habitación para dejarle descansar, se llevó con ella la larga prenda blanca, y cuando la observó con cuidado antes de lavarla, vio que de hecho tenía un símbolo gris a la espalda.

Era muy complejo, con una figura similar a una Pokebóla en el centro, rodeada por lo que parecían ser dos enormes alas y una hilera de letras imposibles de identificar para ella.

**— **¿En Qué me estaré metiendo? **— **Preguntó fastidiada para sí misma, mientras seguía admirando el diseño

* * *

><p>Bueno, adiós por ahora, ojalá les haya gustado, probablemente suba el próximo capítulo mañana, así que nada más.<p>

¡Besos!


	5. Capítulo 4

Bueno, acá está el cuarto capítulo y probablemente siga subiendo casi de corrido hasta el ocho más o menos, porque es el punto de la historia al que quiero llegar.

En fin, perdón por llenarle el buzón a los que siguen esta historia (Sé que es muy molesto).

Disclaimer: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad y no lucro con esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>_

_**Un ángel metálico**_

La joven de blanco despertó repentinamente ante el ruido de un trueno lejano. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba en una cama ajena, y al mirar por la ventana junto a la misma, no vio más que un sendero rodeado de campos, coronados por un cielo gris.

Estaba en una habitación muy pequeña, con un agradable papel tapiz, y sin más muebles que una mesita de noche, una cómoda y una silla, además de algunas cajas apiladas en un rincón.

Un sonido extraño llamó su atención. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido excesivo, y un Pokémon asomó su rostro; los ojos negros de la criatura se abrieron de repente, ya que al parecer no esperaba verla despierta.

**— **Hola. . . — Soltó sin saber qué otra cosa decir — Tú. . . ¿Sabes dónde estoy?

Ni bien la oyó hablar, Flaafy sintió un poco más de confianza, por lo que entró al cuarto. Ante la mirada de confusión de su interlocutora, le ofreció el objeto que llevaba cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

Ella tomó lo que de inmediato reconoció como su propia capa. Estaba perfectamente doblada y olía muy bien, lo que en algún punto le provocó alivio. Segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que la chica recordara lo sucedido antes de despertar allí.

Con una repentina oleada de miedo se incorporó, colocándose la capa y, ante un confundido Blushy, salió de la habitación con paso firme. Aún sin conocer la casa, se figuró que encontraría a alguien si bajaba las escaleras.

En efecto, cuando estaba ya caminando hacia la puerta principal, ésta se abrió, dejando ver a una sorprendida chica, que pegó un salto al encontrarse con alguien más.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó a la persona en la puerta, sin hostilidad pero con firmeza

— Si, buenos días a ti también — Fue la respuesta de la rubia, cuya voz era sorprendentemente grave — Por un momento pensé que estabas en coma, ¿Sabes?

Sin bajar la guardia ni cambiar su expresión, la observó con cuidado. No parecía dispuesta a atacar, pero no podía mostrar debilidad; no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido, y no tenía idea de en qué lugar se encontraba.

— Soy Alice, por cierto — Escuchó como intentaba acabar con la tensión — ¿Y tú?

— Althea. . . — Decidió contestar, aún con gran desconfianza

— Ese es un nombre raro, pero la verdad hay varias cosas de ti que me extrañan, quería preguntarte. . .

— ¿Y mi Skarmory?

— ¿Tu qué? — La cara de Alice mostraba sincera perplejidad, hasta que pareció reaccionar segundos después — Oh. . . ¿Dices ese Pokémon de acero?

— Si, el mismo — Althea empezaba a irritarse por la conversación y su situación de incertidumbre

Naturalmente esa irritación fue notada por Alice, quien no se inmutó y en su lugar le sonrió mientras hacía un gesto hacia la puerta. Afuera hacía bastante frío y la humedad del ambiente era insoportable.

A lo lejos se veía una densa niebla cubriendo las colinas e incluso la arboleda. Althea miraba en todas direcciones, sin entender en dónde podría estar su compañero, y nuevamente su desconfianza aumentó.

Dando la vuelta a la casa había una trampilla en el suelo, parcialmente cubierta por unos arbustos. Blushy, que en algún momento las había seguido, se adentró sin miedo junto a su entrenadora cuando ella abrió las puertas.

Por un momento la joven vaciló. Se había despertado en un lugar extraño y apartado, por lo que bajar a un sótano realmente no le parecía la decisión más sensata.

— ¿Vas a venir? — Oyó la voz de su anfitriona desde abajo

— Si — Murmuró, casi sin pretender que la escucharan

Finalmente concluyó que si hubiera querido encerrarla allí, la hubiese llevado en el tiempo que estuvo dormida. Respiró profundo mientras emprendía su lento caminar hasta el suelo desgastado y oscuro del sótano.

Efectivamente su Pokémon estaba allí, tendido ocupando gran parte del lugar, y descansaba junto a una salamandra encendida. Aunque se le veía algo dañado, no parecía incómodo ante la presencia de aquella chica y su Flaafy, de hecho parecía bastante tranquilo.

Al ver a su entrenadora, el ave soltó un fuerte graznido y torpemente se movió hacia ella. Aún si para Alice la idea de abrazar a un ser de acero resultaba muy incómoda, entendía los sentimientos involucrados en ese abrazo.

Eso resultó romper el hielo entre las dos. Althea comprendió que no había amenaza alguna, y se permitió respirar, llegando un rato después a mantener una charla bastante agradable con Alice. Le sorprendió mucho descubrir que había pasado un día entero inconsciente, pero más aún la historia de cuando la encontraron.

— Como dije antes, había algo que quería preguntar — Le dijo mientras ambas cenaban — Es sobre tu. . . accidente, y esa cosa en tu capa. . . son muchas preguntas en realidad

— Ah, eso — La joven reflexionó un poco — Estaba huyendo de alguien, era una misión simple, pero lo arruiné

— Espera, ¿Misión de qué?, ¿Por Qué estabas huyendo?

En ese momento fue que Althea empezó a manejar la posibilidad de que su interlocutora realmente no tuviera idea de lo que hablaba, o por lo menos así lo demostraba con su expresivo rostro.

— Tú. . . ¿No sabes qué es esto? — Preguntó señalando su pecho. Sobre su camisa había un símbolo del mismo estilo que el de la capa, pero parecía representar el sol.

— ¿Debería? — Fue la respuesta de su confundida compañera

No era muy difícil saber que la rubia no era originaria de Tevia, solo en base a esa respuesta. Por lo visto, las precauciones habían sido innecesarias, ya que ella no tenía idea de a quién había rescatado.

— No eres de esta región, ¿Verdad?

— No — Respondió sorprendida — Vengo de Sinnoh, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

**— **No hay manera de decir esto sin que suene estúpido, así que aquí voy. . . — Althea tomó aire, luciendo nuevamente irritada — Soy lo que por aquí se conoce como un ángel. . .

Una vez más se hizo el silencio por varios segundos, durante los cuales el rostro de Alice pareció quedar inmóvil, sin mostrar una emoción definida más allá de parpadear unas cuantas veces. Al fin esbozó una sonrisa que acompañó su condescendiente comentario.

**—** Si. . .a lo mejor tengas que volver a dormir un rato más. . .

**—** Sé que suena ridículo, pero tengo que explicarme mejor. . .

Durante la siguiente media hora realizó una resumida explicación sobre su título. Los llamados ángeles como ella eran algo ligeramente similar a los rangers en otras regiones, con la diferencia de usar métodos más convencionales para mantener el orden, como usar sus propios Pokémon en lugar de capturarlos temporalmente.

Caelis, la organización a cargo de estos agentes, había existido durante siglos en la región, pero por la reciente falta de amenazas mayores a la población, era muy raro para las personas en general encontrarse de frente con un ángel.

Por un fugaz momento, Alice pensó que aquella chica estaba jugando con ella, o que se había golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que parecía. Esa idea, sin embargo se desvaneció al oír la emoción y detalle que ponía cuando hablaba de la dichosa organización.

— Eso es. . . mucho para procesar **— **Dijo por fin **— **¿Por Qué nadie aquí me habló de ustedes?

**—** Ha pasado más de una década desde que nos dejamos ver abiertamente por última vez **— **La repuesta fue acompañada por una mirada total seriedad **— **Nadie nos ve, pero todos nos reconocerían al vernos

**—** Muy bien. . . te creo, pero entonces ¿Cuál era tu misión?

Aunque abrió la boca para hablar, no dijo nada. Althea llevó su mirada al suelo y se arregló un mechón de su desprolijo cabello por un largo tiempo antes de volver a mirar al frente.

**— **No se me permite hablar de eso por el momento **— **Se levantó de la mesa **— **No sé cómo agradecerte, pero en serio tengo que irme

— ¿Irte?, ¿A Dónde vas?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, porque su interlocutora estaba ya a medio camino de la puerta principal. La siguió hasta el jardín, donde el enorme Skarmory fue liberado de su Pokebóla y, haciendo gala de una gran agilidad, su entrenadora lo montó de un salto.

**— **Tengo asuntos que atender **— **Dijo mientras su compañero se elevaba lentamente **— **Pero prometo que te voy a agradecer apropiadamente algún día

Sin que Alice pudiera objetar, el Pokémon se alejó, cruzando el cielo nublado con una gracia increíble. No tardó mucho en desaparecer de la vista; por lo visto volaban hacia el norte, mientras que ella se quedó sin poder decir nada, con la vista fija en el oscuro horizonte.

La joven ni siquiera notó la presencia de Blushy junto a ella, mientras ambos observaban el firmamento desprovisto de estrellas.

* * *

><p>Como siempre espero que les guste.<p>

Antes de despedirme, quisiera mencionar que oficialmente vuelvo a estar disponible como Beta Reader. Aunque me gustaría ayudar a escritores con proyectos similares a este fic, tengo preferencias relativamente amplias. . .y eso, por si a alguien le interesa.

¡Besos!


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola. Este es un capítulo bastante especial, y además muy largo, por lo que me disculpo. A partir de ahora voy a actualizar semanalmente, y esos son básicamente los anuncios de esta semana.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>_

**_Café y futuro_**

Los días pasaron mientras el tiempo mejoraba, y para Alice no podría haber sido más vertiginoso. Después del casi irreal episodio con Althea, la joven decidió indagar un poco en el tema de los ángeles.

Para su gran sorpresa, todos en Vireza parecían conocer, en mayor o menor medida a dichos individuos. Buck en especial le comentó que durante el largo conflicto con la región vecina, poco más de una década atrás, era común verlos en todos lados intentando mantener la paz.

Aparentemente su concepto de orden se les fue un poco de las manos, y cuando se hizo la paz, la población en general quedó bastante resentida con Caelis.

— Empezaron siendo nobles caballeros — Decía el anciano, molesto — Pero se aprovecharon de la guerra para controlar lo que hacíamos. . . Nos trajeron sus reglas a la fuerza. . .

— ¿Sus reglas?

— Bueno, ellos impusieron el primer toque de queda

— ¿Fueron ellos? — Cuestionó alzando una ceja — Pensé que habían sido ustedes

— Fuimos nosotros — Respondió él con una sonrisa — Pero cuando te obligan a hacerlo es distinto, te sientes pisoteado por esos santitos de mierda

— Entiendo. . .creo. . .

Poco después, Buck cambió espontáneamente el tema hacia la propuesta de trabajo que le había hecho, y que según él, estaba siendo groseramente ignorada.

Haciéndose la interesante, Alice le contó que había estado pensando, y a pesar de que no le gustaba nada la idea de dejarlo vivir en la granja de su familia, pensaba aceptar la oportunidad. Al parecer él no tenía duda de que aceptaría, por lo que ya había concertado una cita con la empleadora.

Aunque naturalmente eso le molestó un poco, y se encargó de demostrarlo con su rostro, la joven decidió dejarlo pasar; al fin y al cabo había accedido. La reunión sería al día siguiente en Cala Lunar, el sitio más al sureste de la región, conocido como punto de inicio para entrenadores locales.

El día en cuestión empezó bastante temprano para ella; el sol estaba a punto de salir, y Rusher ya estaba galopando por el sendero que salía de Vireza hacia el este. El viaje era largo, y en el camino había un denso bosque al que no le convenía entrar si quería llegar a tiempo.

Las rutas que unían los pueblos, ciudades y demás puntos de interés eran en general senderos rodeados completamente por entornos naturales. Esto convertía a la ruta 42 en una gran excepción, ya que estaba pavimentada y protegida por vallas metálicas.

Además resultaba ser una de las más largas, conectando Cala Lunar con Pueblo Torcido, una decadente colectividad vecina de Vireza. La principal ventaja de la nueva ruta era que al estar prácticamente junto al mar, permitía ir de un lugar a otro sin tener que atravesar el enorme bosque lunar.

Por ser una entrenadora ilegal, no tenía permitido comprar Pokébolas, así que Blushy viajaba sujeto a su espalda. Era una suerte que su Tauros, al ser un regalo, le fuera entregado en una de esas esferas.

Poco después de que amaneciera entraron a la ruta, y el cambio de la tierra al pavimento fue notorio en el ritmo de Rusher. Por ser un trayecto cansador, debía tomárselo con calma e ir a buen ritmo, aunque conservaba bastante impulso y velocidad.

El paisaje marino era imponente. No había más costa que una pequeña bahía rocosa, pero el sol incipiente dejaba ver todos sus colores en el agua. A lo lejos, apenas visible se adivinaba la silueta de isla Stala, el destino turístico de la región por excelencia.

Aunque monótona, la vista resultaba encantadora; algunos Pelipper que descansaban sobre las rocas volteaban a ver ante el fuerte galope del toro. Alice miró hacia su izquierda, donde comenzaba el bosque. Por la velocidad a la que iban, apenas distinguía a criaturas como Rattata o Taillow.

Finalmente la ensenada apareció en el horizonte. Las pequeñas piedras blancas que llenaban la playa le habían conferido el nombre de Cala Lunar, por el como se veía desde arriba. Aunque había empezado como un simple pueblito, se trataba ahora de una ciudad mediana.

El mayor golpe de suerte que pudo tener el pueblo fue ser elegido para establecer el laboratorio Pokémon donde, además de numerosos proyectos científicos, se llevaba a cabo el registro e iniciación de nuevos entrenadores.

Para cuando llegaron, aún quedaba media hora antes de la cita. Se pusieron a descansar en un pequeño parque; Tauros en especial, bebió de un estanque y luego se echó a recuperar fuerzas junto al banco donde estaba su entrenadora.

Algunos niños jugaban con sus Pokémon cerca de ahí. No eran entrenadores aún, pero era muy común que desde pequeños tuviesen mascotas, para acostumbrarse a estar en contacto con dichas criaturas.

Junto a aquellos pequeños había un Wooper, un Shinx y un Vulpix, que se divertían correteando con sus dueños, o jugando a esconderse de ellos. La joven se quedó mirándolos un rato con cierto cariño, ya que le recordaban bastante a sus propios hermanos.

Siempre había cuidado de los dos más pequeños cuando sus padres no estaban, y seguramente de ahí venía su casi ilimitada paciencia, rara vez superada por nadie. Mientras recordaba empezó a pensar en su futuro; Se tenía fe para el trabajo, pero ¿Podría realmente servir como guardaespaldas de una niña?.

Reflexionando, su mente volvió en el tiempo unos días. Aquel maldito Seviper la venció fácilmente, y la hubiese asesinado de no ser por Blushy. . . ¿Estaba capacitada para proteger a alguien aún más débil de algo así?.

Las inseguridades se amontonaban, haciéndola ver el error de asumir que unos meses como invicta la hacían ser realmente invencible. Los minutos pasaban, y finalmente despejó su cabeza de aquellos miedos. Emprendió la caminata hacia el punto de encuentro, después de guardar a Rusher.

Llegó rápidamente a un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad. Había estado allí hacía mucho tiempo, mientras pasaba el verano con su abuela, y el lugar esencialmente no había cambiado en nada.

Era moderno, con paredes de vidrio y colores de otoño. Había bastante gente por ser el momento de desayunar; una suave música instrumental alegraba el ambiente, junto con el dulce aroma de los postres y bocadillos servidos por todos lados.

Faltaba un poco para la hora, así que Alice se sentó con Flaafy en una mesa cercana a la puerta. No sabía nada de aquella mujer aparte de que era pelirroja, aunque según tenía entendido, Buck se había encargado de que ella le reconociera al verle mediante una minuciosa descripción.

Se preguntó qué habría dicho para describirla. Rubia, claro, pelo largo, ojos claros. . . Se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que su querido socio hubiera siquiera pensado en usar la palabra "gordita". Seguramente lo había hecho, y en el futuro ella se lo recordaría amablemente.

Ordenó un café para sí misma y unas magdalenas para su Pokémon. Varios comensales la habían mirado al entrar, por lo poco común que era ver a dichas criaturas en establecimientos de comida. Aunque ligeramente mal visto, no estaba prohibido, y eso era suficiente para ella.

Con cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más y más nerviosa. Miraba por los cristales que daban a la calle, esperando verle llegar de una vez. Su deseo fue de alguna forma cumplido cuando un enorme auto negro se detuvo frente al lugar.

Un hombre de traje bajó rápidamente y abrió una de las puertas. Lo primero que se vio con claridad fue la pierna de una mujer, cubierta hasta la rodilla por las tiras negras de unas enormes sandalias. Alice rezó para que aquella dama de vestido naranja, pulseras doradas y escote ridículamente pronunciado no fuera a quien esperaba.

Una brillante melena cobriza le hizo perder esa esperanza. Ella no se consideraba experta en estética, pero estaba segura de que ese atuendo no era el adecuado para ese tipo de cita, ni para ningún otro en realidad.

Ni bien entró, todos los ojos se posaron en ella. Era de esperarse, aunque la sorpresa general fuera mucho mayor de lo imaginable. Con los nervios a flor de piel, la joven hizo una seña, a la que la recién llegada correspondió con una sonrisa.

— _¿No podrían ser más discretos?_ — Pensó mientras la veía acercarse, ante las miradas de asombro y los murmullos de los presentes

Nada más sentarse en la silla restante, la dama dio un suspiro e hizo un breve comentario sobre el calor que hacia. Se notaba que era muy simpática, e inspiraba confianza aún con sus ojos ocultos tras unas inmensas gafas de sol.

— Alice Koff, ¿cierto? — Preguntó finalmente

— Si. . . Perdone, pero no me han dicho su nombre aún

— ¿De veras? — Se rió — Si, suena a algo que Buck haría. . . mi nombre es Corine Delauge

Durante una pequeña pausa tras revelar su nombre, vio que la chica ponía expresión de asombro, justo como ella esperaba.

Alice ató cabos rápidamente. Por eso todos le prestaban atención de forma tan descarada; La fama de aquella mujer como diseñadora de modas trascendía fronteras, y aún sin estar interesada en ese mundo, era imposible no vincular el nombre al de una importante figura.

La camarera llegó con la orden, y Blushy comenzó a comerse rápidamente los pastelitos. La dama aprovechó para ordenar un té, y nuevamente volvieron a estar solas. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Corine se levantó las gafas, dejando ver sus ojos verdes, y puso una expresión más seria.

Rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar un objeto negro y plano. Se trataba de un E-Tab, que la joven miró con bastante asombro por lo delgado y brillante que era. Una vez encendido, su dueña realizó algunos movimientos con sus dedos sobre la pantalla, a la vez que comenzaba a hablar.

La charla fue lenta y algo tediosa. Un fugaz repaso de la casi inexistente carrera de la entrenadora, así como de su pasado familiar, y luego pasaron a dejar claros los términos del trabajo. Obviamente, su deber primordial era cuidar de Mila, su hija, que aspiraba a ser coordinadora, durante un viaje a través de Tevia.

— Naturalmente debes hacerte más fuerte. . . — Dijo la mujer, mirando a los ojos de su interlocutora — Eres libre de ir a los gimnasios o lo que prefieras, siempre que puedas protegerla

— Pues de hecho ese era mi plan, ni bien consiguiera mi. . .

— Tu licencia . . . — Le interrumpió — Lo sé, y está arreglado, acepta y la tendrás mañana mismo

— ¡¿De veras?!

— Claro, también te daré provisiones para empezar el viaje, algo para comunicarte y a lo mejor un poco de ropa nueva, eso que usas. . . bueno, no te favorece mucho

— Entonces. . . — Dijo Alice, dejando de lado el comentario — ¿Dónde firmo?

— Aquí mismo, cariño

Le pasó el dispositivo electrónico, así como un bolígrafo especial para el mismo. En la pantalla aparecía un documento bastante largo que en esencia le hacía comprometerse a proteger a la tal Mila a cambio de lo prometido, además de una presupuesto mensual generoso para cualquier cosa, por no hablar de su propio sueldo, cifra que tuvo que leer varias veces.

Firmó con la mano temblorosa, mientras Corine recibía su té y lo llenaba de azúcar. Por una vez Buck había dado al clavo, ya que aquella no era una buena oferta, sino algo único. Las inseguridades volvieron mientras firmaba, pero las ignoró; confiaba en sí misma y en su equipo, además de que no podía ser tan duro cuidar de una niña.

Devolvió la tableta y esperó nerviosa a que su empleadora revisara la firma. Ella finalmente sonrió y apagó el aparato, para guardarlo nuevamente en su bolso.

Blushy había tomado la taza de café desatendida de su dueña y lo bebía con gusto mientras ambas mujeres charlaban sobre algunos detalles. Partirían al día siguiente, cuando Alice y Mila recibieran sus licencias en el laboratorio.

La dama no dudó en contarle a su ahora empleada, que su hija de hecho había sufrido una grave enfermedad unos años antes, por lo que le costaba bastante hacerse a la idea de dejarla ir sola de viaje. Hubiera sido más fácil si la niña tuviese amigos con quienes viajar, pero esa siempre había sido una cuestión complicada para ella.

— No es muy. . . abierta a conocer gente nueva — Explicó Corine entre sorbos de té — De hecho, diría que tiende a cerrarse si alguien se le acerca

— ¿Y usted cree que acepte viajar conmigo?

— No te preocupes por eso, ella sabe que solo la dejaré viajar si es contigo, no tiene opción

— Eso no me da mucha confianza — Era muy común que a la chica le traicionara su honestidad

— Tranquila, cariño — Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa y un ademán — Estoy segura de que se van a llevar muy bien

Alice no pudo más que sonreír. Temió que su comentario anterior le hiciera perder puntos con su nueva jefa, pero parecía ser una persona despreocupada y con un buen sentido del humor.

Una vez hubieron acabado de hablar, quedaron de encontrarse en el laboratorio a la mañana siguiente, donde por fin conocería a Mila. Corine dejó algo de dinero en la mesa y se despidió de la joven con un beso en cada mejilla, lo que naturalmente sorprendió a ésta.

Se fue tan repentinamente como había llegado, atrayendo una vez más todas las miradas. Calmándose un poco, la chica se dio cuenta de que su Pokémon había robado el café y le dirigió una mirada acusadora, a la que él respondió bajando la cabeza.

Salieron del lugar poco después y se dirigieron al parque. El resto del día fue dedicado al entrenamiento de Rusher y Blushy, tanto peleando entre ellos como contra pequeños Pokémon salvajes de la zona.

Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, Alice visitó el centro Pokémon, que aunque ofrecía cuidados gratuitos a cualquier criatura, cobraba por alimentos y alojamiento a los no entrenadores, lo que tampoco era demasiado caro.

Le costó un poco dormirse, pensando en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Por fin sería una entrenadora, saldría a recolectar las ocho medallas de la región, y con suerte ganaría la Liga Pokémon.

— _Soñar no cuesta nada_ — Pensó con alegría antes de cerrar los ojos, procurando dormirse rápido

* * *

><p>Muy bien, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a quienes me han comentado su opinión sobre esta historia hasta ahora, eso me alegra mucho.<p>

Sin más que decir por ahora, me despido hasta la próxima semana, ¡Besos!


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola de nuevo. La semana pasó rápido, pero naturalmente me sobró el tiempo para escribir este capítulo (tengo que asegurarme de utilizar mi reciente inspiración para el bien).

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, ya que aunque no menosprecio los capítulos anteriores, creo que este es el comienzo de la aventura en sí, el principio de algo que será largo y seguramente emocionante; espero y lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong>_

_**Presentaciones formales**_

Eran casi las ocho y media de la mañana cuando Alice llegó al laboratorio. Apartado de la ciudad, en una zona que limitaba con la arena pedregosa de la ensenada, era uno de los edificios más imponentes del área.

Había empezado como un pequeño puesto de investigación, dedicado principalmente a recolectar información sobre los Pokémon marinos locales. Su éxito, sin embargo, le había valido los recursos para expandirse y remodelarse hasta contar con un gran hábitat cubierto, en el cual criaban a las criaturas estudiadas.

Tocó dos veces la puerta antes de que le abrieran. Una joven escuálida y despeinada se asomó distraída, preguntándole quién era. Reconoció de inmediato el nombre de su visitante y la hizo pasar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se presentó como la asistente de la profesora principal, tras lo cual se dio un momento para acariciar con cariño la suave cabeza de Blushy. Echó a caminar rápidamente por un pasillo muy ancho, seguida de cerca por la rubia y su Pokémon.

Varios investigadores voltearon a verles mientras pasaban. La mayoría eran jóvenes sentados ante sus ordenadores, o llevando bandejas con nuerosas muestras de plantas, entre otras cosas. Pasaron junto a la puerta doble de cristal que daba a un gran lago techado, donde algunas personas alimentaban a varios Pokémon como Shellos y Buizel.

Finalmente, tras subir al piso superior, se encontraron con una puerta blanca, cuya placa dorada anunciaba el nombre de la profesora Giselle Vylon. Aunque se le hacía conocido, la chica no podía recordar haber visto antes a esa mujer.

Unos segundos después de que la asistente cruzara la puerta, una voz indicó a Alice que entrase, en un tono poco amistoso. Al pasar a la enorme oficina, que estaba tan desordenada como el lugar en general, pudo ver a cuatro personas.

La asistente estaba de pie junto a una mujer mayor, baja y gorda, que con suerte pasaría del metro y medio, y cuyos ojos negros parecían anunciar que no estaba para perder el tiempo. Luego, sentada de espaldas a un gran escritorio se hallaba Corine, vistiendo un traje pantalón blanco, que si bien resultaba extraño, disimulaba mucho más que el vestido del día anterior.

Finalmente, junto a un gran ventanal, e inspeccionando a la recién llegada de pies a cabeza, había una chica bastante alta y extremadamente delgada, de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Su vestuario era una prueba indiscutible de su parentesco con la excéntrica diseñadora.

Llevaba un elaborado vestido negro con detalles blancos y botas altas. Aquellos colores le conferían a su ya pálida piel un tono que la hacía ver algo enfermiza.

— ¿Llegué muy tarde? — Dijo por fin, intentando romper con aquel silencio

— Para nada, cariño — Respondió la señora Delauge, con una gran sonrisa — Nosotras vinimos muy temprano, mi bebé tenía miedo de dormirse y. . .

— ¡Mamá! — Interrumpió la aludida, claramente avergonzada

— Si, si, perdón, no dije nada

Tras esa encantadora muestra de carácter, un par de ideas vinieron a la mente de Alice con respecto a los siguientes días, y algo le decía que no iba a ser fácil. Ya con la tensión rota, la profesora Vylon y su asistente pasaron a registrar los datos básicos de la joven en una computadora portátil.

El último detalle fue una incómoda fotografía tomada casi sin aviso, y en cosa de minutos la licencia de entrenadora estaba oficializada. Por ser mayor de dieciséis, a ella no le correspondía un Pokémon inicial, pero sí una Pokédex y cinco Pokébolas, que le fueron entregados junto con un medallero rojo.

Lo primero que hizo fue voltearse hacia Blushy, que se había quedado tímidamente detrás de ella, y con un rápido movimiento soltó sobre él una de las esferas, siendo absorbido al instante. Se tambaleó dos veces antes de apagar su luz central con un satisfactorio sonido.

Diez minutos de orientación sobre la ética del entrenador fueron impartidos a ambas novatas por la profesora. Más que nada era una repetición de nociones básicas, como recordar en todo momento que cada Pokémon es único, para ser pacientes con cada uno.

Cuando la anciana acabó su discurso, con su firme tono de voz, tanto su asistente como la diseñadora aplaudieron conmovidas. La profesora sin embargo les dirigió una mirada fría que las hizo detenerse, y luego miró a las chicas en busca de una confirmación a las reglas.

Una vez hubieron jurado respetarlas, fueron libres de abandonar el lugar. Mila se adelantó, mientras Corine aprovechaba la caminata para hablar a solas con su empleada. Le recordó su deber vital de cuidar a la frágil chica de absolutamente toda amenaza.

— Sobre eso. . . — Cuestionó la joven — Pensé que su hija sería más pequeña

— Bueno, tiene solo quince años, pero es verdad, debió haber empezado su viaje antes. . .

Aunque no se explicó más allá de eso, Alice asumió que el retraso se debía a la enfermedad antes mencionada, ya que ciertamente esa chica lucía poco saludable. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la mujer se detuvo y tras buscar en su bolso un momento, le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel de regalo.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, la chica tomó la cajita y agradeció por lo bajo, incapaz de mirar a su beneficiaria a los ojos.

— Esto es todo lo que necesitas por ahora — Dijo Corine, siempre sonriente — Dentro hay varias cosas, pero lo más importante es el Pokénav que te conseguí

— ¿Un Pokénav?

— ¿Es muy anticuado?, porque me contaron que no te llevas con la tecnología, y pensé que. . .

— No pasa nada, es perfecto, gracias — Aseguró ella — Imagino que quiere estar al tanto de todo

— Cada detalle, pero este aparato es especial, tengo algunos amigos en Devon, ellos lo adaptaron. . .

— ¿Especial en qué sentido?

— Además de funcionar como agenda y mapa, puedes usarlo para llamar, escribir mensajes y lo más importante, verificar el rastreador

Al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su interlocutora, la dama sonrió y pasó a explicar la situación. Aparentemente, confiaba en la madurez de su hija, pero solo por si acaso, le había puesto un discreto dispositivo para ubicarla fácilmente.

Por supuesto, ante esta explicación la joven palideció. Eso no solo resultaba bastante inmoral, sino además ilegal, de seguro. En cualquier caso, ya sabía que mediante su nuevo aparato podría saber dónde encontrar a su protegida todo el tiempo, lo que aún así le daba escalofríos.

— ¿No le parece un poquito excesivo? — Preguntó, sin ánimos de tentar a su suerte

— Tú solo confía, y no se lo digas, ¿De acuerdo?. . . Si se porta bien no habrá necesidad de usarlo

Por fin cruzaron la puerta principal. Afuera, Mila esperaba por ellas mientras se entretenía hablando con una pequeña criatura. Era un lagarto cuadrúpedo de piel amarillenta y brillante; su lomo poseía una gran franja negra, mismo color que rodeaba sus pequeños ojos.

— ¡¿Eso es un Sandile brillante?! — Cuestionó Alice con gran sorpresa

— Si — Respondió Corine con un suspiro — Lo tiene desde hace años, yo particularmente no sé qué le ve. . .

— ¿Pero Cómo lo consiguió?

— Se lo compré durante las vacaciones en Unova. . . ese bolso con patas costó más que el viaje. . .

Entonces fue que Mila decidió prestar atención a su madre y su "niñera", exigiendo de mala gana empezar con el viaje de una vez. Tomó a ambas por sorpresa, pero no le dijeron nada, y comenzó una larga despedida.

Así como una persona alegre y generosa, Corine era también una madre muy cariñosa. Se encargó de abrazar a su hija hasta el cansancio, rapitiéndole que tuviera cuidado siempre y le hiciera caso a Alice, lo que tal vez no fue su mejor idea.

Zafándose del amoroso abrazo maternal, la adolescente se arregló el vestido y tomó un segundo para mirar con frialdad a su guardaespaldas, indicando de forma bastante clara que no estaba dispuesta a obedecer.

La rubia procuró no hacer caso y correspondió a la mirada con una amistosa sonrisa. Aunque parecía que Mila iba a decir algo, fue interrumpida por su madre, quien sugirió que salieran hacia el norte, por la primera ruta, que las llevaría directamente a Ciudad Lica.

El dúo comenzó a caminar por la calle que llevaba a la ruta uno. La dama se quedó mirándolas un tiempo, sintiéndose aterrada, pero a la vez emocionada y feliz por su hija.

Más tarde, mientras ambas chicas caminaban por el sendero de tierra rodeado de árboles, una gran tensión parecía enlentecer su marcha.

— Entonces. . . — La rubia intentó hacer conversación — Quieres ser coordinadora, ¿No?

— Si — Fue su inexpresiva respuesta

— ¿Y vas a participar del concurso en ciudad Lica cuando lleguemos?

— Naturalmente, por eso es que vamos hacia allá primero

El Sandile que iba entre los brazos de su entrenadora parecía reírse de la situación. Varios intentos similares terminaron de la misma forma en menos de diez minutos caminando. No había pasado una hora de conocerse, y Alice ya se sentía odiada.

— _Este va a ser un viaje muy largo_ — Pensó mirando hacia arriba, mientras sus pasos resonaban en la tierra seca del sendero

* * *

><p>Muy bien, les deseo buenos días (o noches) y como siempre, espero les haya gustado. Sigo agradeciendo profundamente a quienes siguen este fic y me han dejado reviews, eso me anima mucho.<p>

Sin mucho más que decir, hasta el martes próximo, ¡Besos!


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola, otra semana se fue volando, y vuelvo a publicar. No tengo mucho que comentar realmente, así que de una buena vez empecemos con el capítulo que nos ocupa.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7:<strong>_

_**Rompiendo el hielo**_

La ruta uno era larga y pintoresca, además de ser algo empinada. Rodeada de hierba alta y zonas boscosas, era un punto obligatorio para que los nuevos entrenadores probaran sus habilidades a la hora de luchar y más importante, capturar Pokémon salvajes.

Mila estaba internada en la hierba, observando con cuidado a su oponente. Se trataba de un pequeño Poochyena, que en ese momento luchaba desesperadamente por zafarse del Bucle Arena invocado por Croc, su Sandile.

— Mordisco, ya — Ordenó con calma

El pequeño cocodrilo, que miraba divertido, se lanzó hacia su presa y la atrapó con su gran mandíbula, ignorando la arena. Sujetó con fuerza el cuello del can, mientras este intentaba apartarlo con sus patas.

A diferencia de su compañero, la joven no disfrutaba de la violencia innecesaria y sin demora lanzó una Pokébola. Poochyena fue absorbido, dejando a Croc decepcionado por la interrupción. La esfera cayó al suelo tambaleándose, pero tras tres movimientos, se abrió con un rayo de luz blanco.

Aterrado, el Pokémon salvaje huyó entre la espesura, perdiéndose de vista. La chica se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, frustrada, ya que aquella era la tercera captura fallida en lo que iba del viaje. Por suerte solo era medio día, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para dar con alguna otra especie interesante.

Con Sandile siguiéndola de cerca, volvió al sendero, donde la esperaba Alice. Se habían separado un rato para ver si podían atrapar algo, aunque era también para poder romper el incómodo ambiente que las rodeaba.

— Ya volviste — Dijo la mayor al verla — ¿Cómo te fue?

No hubo respuesta, pero el semblante de su protegida, junto con el hecho de que evitaba mirarla, le decían que no había habido mucha suerte. Prefirió no contarle la gran historia de como había capturado un Zigzagoon minutos atrás.

— Pensaba que podríamos comer por allá — Señaló una zona bastante alejada del camino — Hay un pequeño estanque y todo, ¿Qué te parece?

— Como quieras — Fue la respuesta. La chica seguía sin dirigirle la mirada

— Vamos, anímate, solo pasaron algunas horas y deberías. . .

— No me digas qué hacer — Interrumpió con un tono que denotó su irritación

Tras ese breve intercambio, Mila tomó en brazos a su compañero y echó a andar entre los árboles, en dirección al estanque. Alice se le quedó viendo sorprendida un momento antes de seguirla finalmente.

El lugar en efecto era relajante y hermoso, con aguas calmas de color verdoso, y varias especies de plantas rodeando el pequeño lago. Sentadas sobre un tronco cercano, ambas chicas comieron sus almuerzos preparados antes de salir, sin dirigirse la palabra en ningún momento.

Junto a ellas, Blushy, Rusher y Jill, la Zigzagoon, comían su alimento con voracidad. Un poco más alejados estaban los Pokémon de la más joven. Croc comía de forma pausada, casi como si no le interesara, y a su lado, una criatura pequeña y verde tragaba sin cesar su comida.

Se trataba de un Turtwig, que parecía bastante desconfiado e incluso asustado de estar tan cerca de su compañero, quien de vez en cuando le dirigía una apática mirada.

— Así que elegiste a Turtwig — Comentó la rubia, esperando generar una charla agradable —¿Te gustan los tipo planta?

— Para nada — Respondió la adolescente, nuevamente calmada — Pero tenía que elegir uno, y él era el más lindo

Aún si era algo tan pequeño, un avance así en su comunicación era digno de celebrarse. Tentando un poco a la suerte, Alice le comentó que tenía buen gusto para los Pokémon, a lo que Mila parecía querer responder, pero se contuvo y volvió a bajar la mirada.

De nuevo el silencio reinó, con frustración por parte de ambas. Unos minutos después, cuando hubieron acabado de comer y se quedaron descansando, una figura extraña les llamó la atención. Un ser pequeño de color azul salió rápida y torpemente del agua.

Era bípedo, de grandes ojos oscuros y vientre blanco, en el que se veía una gran espiral negra. Lejos de asustarse ante la presencia de humanos, se acercó dando saltitos hasta el grupo y empezó a comerse el poco alimento que Tauros había dejado, mientras éste le miraba sorprendido.

Sin palabras ante el atrevimiento del Pokémon, Alice sacó su nueva Pokédex, y tras luchar un poco con la tapa corrediza, pudo apuntarlo en dirección al extraño ser.

— Poliwag, el Pokémon renacuajo — Se dejó oír la voz robótica — Vive en agua dulce y tiene problemas para moverse en tierra. La marca de su estómago son en realidad sus órganos internos

Ese último dato causó que ambas chicas hicieran una mueca de asco, aún si la criatura en sí no se veía nada desagradable, ya que de hecho inspiraba bastante ternura. Cuando acabó de robarse la comida reparó en los numerosos extraños que le miraban con desconcierto.

Comenzó a correr en dirección al agua, pero justo delante de él, la tierra comenzó a moverse, levantándose como una pequeña ola que aprisionó sus patas y cola. Croc había reaccionado a la orden de su entrenadora, atrapando al ser acuático en su bucle de arena.

Se repitió la estrategia anterior, con el cocodrilo lanzándose de cabeza y apretando a su oponente con sus enormes colmillos. Poliwag dio un chillido al ser alcanzado por el ataque, mas no se rindió, y antes de que la joven intentase capturarle, lanzó una oleada de burbujas directamente al rostro del Pokémon siniestro.

La explosión de las burbujas hizo retroceder a Croc, resentido por el daño y herido en su orgullo.

— Parece que Poliwag no era tan débil — Comentó Alice, sorprendida — Mejor usa a Turtwig

— Ya te dije que no me digas qué hacer — Reiteró Mila, bastante molesta por el cambio de la batalla — ¡Bucle Arena de nuevo!

Recuperándose de la mordida que había recibido, el renacuajo saltó para esquivar tres levantamientos de tierra casi seguidos, aumentando así la desesperación del enemigo y su entrenadora.

— ¡Mordisco, ahora!

Nuevamente Sandile se arrojó hacia su oponente, pero justo antes de alcanzarlo, el vientre de éste adquirió un brillo rojo, para luego despedir un fino rayo zigzagueante del mismo color, que dio de lleno al desprevenido reptil.

Croc cayó al suelo, atontado y con sus ojos enrojecidos. Antes de que pudiera siquiera caer dormido, recibió un brutal ataque de burbujas aplicado a quemarropa, cuya explosión le hizo salir disparado hasta los pies de su entrenadora.

Aunque despierto, el ser siniestro estaba prácticamente debilitado, pero aún así encontró la fuerza para levantarse. Todos sus compañeros lo miraban atentos; no podía parecer débil frente a ellos.

— ¡Croc, ataca con. . .!

— ¡No! — Le interrumpió Alice, verdaderamente enojada — Cambia por Turtwig, Croc ya no puede más

— Te dije que no me dijeras. . .

— ¡No me importa lo que hayas dicho! — Volvió a interrumpir. Su tono de voz incluso asustó a los Pokémon — ¡Mira cómo está tu Pokémon!

Mila bajó la mirada al suelo, donde Sandile apenas se sostenía en pie. Podrían tener años viviendo juntos, pero aún era muy débil como para ponerlo en una desventaja así. Sintiéndose mal consigo misma, la chica lo regresó a su Pokébola, e hizo una seña a su otra criatura.

Orgulloso de tener al fin algo de atención, el ser verde pegó un salto, quedando frente a su entrenadora, y aguardó emocionado. Poliwag se había mantenido inmóvil desde su ataque; tal vez pudiera haber huido mientras todos estaban distraídos, pero parecía querer seguir con la batalla que tan bien había llevado.

— ¡Placaje, ya! — Ordenó la chica, con un ímpetu renovado

La velocidad de Turtwig era asombrosa para lo que se esperaría, y su ataque dio en el estómago del enemigo antes de que éste pudiese siquiera reaccionar. La criatura acuática, sin embargo, no tuvo problemas para repeler a la tortuga de un fuerte coletazo.

Numerosas burbujas fueron inmediatamente liberadas hacia el enemigo, pero por orden de Mila, éste se refugió velozmente en su caparazón. Casi intacto tras las explosiones, el Pokémon de hierba se descubrió y asestó dos tacleadas seguidas al renacuajo, que por su torpeza sobre la irregular arena no podía con el veloz oponente.

Esos inesperados golpes dejaron a Poliwag tendido sobre su espalda unos segundos, momento en el cual una Pokébola golpeó su estómago, absorbiéndolo para luego caer al suelo con el típico tambaleo. Los presentes, tanto humanas como Pokémon miraban con ansiedad el pequeño objeto.

Tras un momento que se sintió demasiado largo, la luz central de la esfera se apagó, a la vez que su movimiento se detenía por completo. La adolescente no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio, mientras se agachaba para acariciar la cabeza de Turtwig.

Desde un principio había asumido que aquel ser le sería inútil, y que no necesitaba más que a su Sandile para completar sus metas, pero en ese momento se sentía afortunada de contar con él, y tal vez no fuera el único caso.

— Felicidades — Oyó la voz de Alice, que recuperó su tono bajo y tranquilo

— Gracias — Respondió sin mirarla, a la vez que recogía a su nuevo Pokémon

Pasaron segundos de molesto silencio, durante los cuales ninguna criatura se atrevió a moverse o hacer ruido.

— Perdón por gritarte — Dijo finalmente la rubia, sintiendo que rompía algo mucho más fuerte que el silencio — Si tanto te molesta viajar conmigo, deberías decirle a tu madre

— No. . . — Fue la inexpresiva respuesta de Mila, que por fin se volteó — Tenías razón de gritarme, actué como idiota. . .

Aunque una respuesta afirmativa se formó inmediatamente en la mente de Alice, evitó exteriorizarla. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más agradable que añadir, su protegida volvió a hablar.

— Me aconsejaste bien. . . generalmente no tengo oportunidad de cometer errores

— ¿A Qué te refieres?

— Bueno, soy una persona algo. . .débil — Miró sus manos, mientras su semblante se oscurecía — Siempre me protegieron mucho, pero últimamente me siento inútil, ¿Entiendes?

— Creo que sí, pero tú. . .

— Ni siquiera puedo viajar sola como todos — La irritación de su mirada se volvió tristeza rápidamente — Tengo que tener a alguien cuidándome, es patético

La brisa cálida sopló entre los árboles. Rusher y Blushy miraban la escena en silencio, aunque como su entrenadora, no podían evitar sentirse bastante mal por la chica. Turtwig se acercó a la pierna de Mila y apoyó su cabeza como gesto de cariño, en un intento por confortarla.

Sintiendo que su elección de palabras era crucial, Alice se acercó a la avergonzada joven y le puso una mano sobre el hombro mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

— ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? — Preguntó, sorprendiendo a su interlocutora — No eres inútil, capturaste a ese Poliwag tú sola, fue genial

— ¡Claro que no fue genial!, ¡Usé un Pokémon con total desventaja!

— Bueno, eres una novata, eso pasa. . . mi primera batalla fue contra un Machop y usé a mi Tauros

Desde su lugar, Rusher se molestó de que su entrenadora mencionara ese momento. Aún si habían pasado años, el orgullo del toro le impedía superar su primera derrota. El comentario sin embargo sonó tan sincero como era, y la chica incluso llegó a sonreír tímidamente.

— No tengo que ser tu protectora todo el tiempo — Continuó la mayor, aún con su expresión serena — Podemos simplemente ser dos entrenadoras que viajan juntas

— ¿Y cuando tengas que cuidarme? — Cuestionó Mila, alzando una ceja

— Bueno, ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no cuido a alguien menor que yo? — Sonrió, como si estuviese hablando de una inocente travesura — ¿Qué te parece?

La adolescente miró hacia arriba un momento con gesto pensativo, para luego reemplazar su sonrisa por una expresión seria. Retiró la mano de Alice de su hombro, pero en lugar de alejarla, la estrechó.

— Me parece bien por ahora — Habló al fin, con una nueva sonrisa, bastante más confiada — Pero no te creas que somos amigas ni nada

— Claro que no, solo somos. . .

— Conocidas

— Si, eso está bien

El momento durante el cual sus manos estuvieron juntas fue muy breve, pero ambas se sintieron mucho mejor después de ese "arreglo". Minutos después, cuando dejaron en claro que el rato de la emotividad había acabado, recogieron sus pocas pertenencias y tras guardar a sus Pokémon, siguieron el largo camino.

Aunque no conversaron durante casi una hora de caminar juntas, todo resultaba algo más llevadero. El silencio era ligero y agradable, y el tiempo parecía haber recuperado su flujo normal, mientras el dúo observaba a lo lejos la silueta de Ciudad Lica, que lentamente se apoderaba del horizonte.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este no fue el capítulo más sencillo de escribir, pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Estaba empeñada en escribir algo más largo que la semana pasada, por lo que logré mi meta.<p>

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen y/o siguen esta historia, pero naturalmente agradezco directamente a aquellos que se han tomado un tiempo extra en escribir reviews, realmente me animan mucho.

En fin, que les vaya bien, y hasta la próxima semana, ¡Besos!


	9. Capítulo 8

Hola, ¿Cómo están?. . . Por mi parte yo bien, gracias. En fin, otro martes, otro capítulo.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8:<strong>_

_**Honor y lujo**_

El recorrido por la ruta continuó sin mayores sobresaltos durante toda la tarde. Tras la captura de Poliwag, la suerte de Mila pareció cambiar bastante, ya que en un lapso de dos horas se hizo con un Taillow, derrotado con bastante esfuerzo por Toto, su Turtwig.

Alice por otro lado falló en capturar un Sandshrew, que tras un corto enfrentamiento contra Tauros prefirió huir bajo tierra. Se dieron también varias batallas contra entrenadores novatos, la mayoría con criaturas como Pidgey o Rattata, aunque algunos contaban además con Pokémon iniciales.

— ¡Usa burbujas, ya! — Ordenaba desesperado un joven a su Piplup

El pequeño pingüino intentaba sin éxito asestar un golpe que detuviera la carrera de Jill. Si bien el fuerte de la Zigzagoon no era su velocidad, una errática forma de correr la ayudaba a evadir los ataques a distancia.

— Ataque arena — Dijo finalmente Alice, con un tono más animado de lo normal

Dando un repentino giro, el mapache corrió hacia su oponente, esquivando una oleada de burbujas tras otra. Las explosiones que estos ataques causaban la dañaban ligeramente, pero no detenían su andar.

Cuando llegó donde el enemigo, éste la sorprendió con un fuerte destructor, directamente propinado a su hocico. Antes de que pudiese encadenar otro golpe, una nubecilla de tierra lo cegó temporalmente.

Aún algo atontada, y bajo las órdenes de su entrenadora, Jill tomó impulso para luego arrojarse contra Piplup, dándole un Golpe Cabeza que lo mandó rodando por el suelo, hasta dar con un árbol cercano.

Con una sonrisa de resignación, el chico guardó a su compañero y felicitó a su oponente. Aunque era una norma social, Alice rechazó el dinero ganado; días antes lo hubiese necesitado, pero en ese momento sentía la seguridad económica que jamás había tenido.

Mila observó la escena con desconcierto. Ella también había derrotado a un par de novatos, pero ni siquiera había meditado perdonarles el dinero. Avergonzado de no poder insistir con el pago por su precaria situación, el entrenador decidió darle al menos un consejo a aquella extraña.

Sabiendo que ellas iban hacia Ciudad Lica, les habló del primer gimnasio Pokémon. Según dijo bastante apenado, él y su equipo no habían podido conseguir la medalla, más que nada debido al gran nivel de los entrenadores tipo eléctrico a cargo del lugar.

— Así que eléctrico. . . — Dijo la rubia con tono pensativo, evaluando sus posibilidades — ¿Y qué Pokémon usa el líder?

— No lo sé — Respondió él, rascándose la nuca — La verdad es que no logramos derrotar al lugarteniente. . .

— ¿El Qué?

— ¿No sabes qué es un lugarteniente? — Cuestionó Mila con incredulidad — Pensé que sabrías algo tan básico

— Bueno, apenas aprendo a manejarme en esta región, si pudieras iluminarme. . .

Complacida y dándose aires de superioridad, la joven contó a su protectora que en lugar de tener muchos aprendices como se estilaba en otros sitios, los líderes de Tevia contaban con un segundo al mando o sublíder, al cual debería derrotar antes de enfrentarse al titular.

— Eso es. . . me alegro de enterarme antes de llegar. . .

— Y es un tipo duro. . . — Reconoció el chico, cruzándose de brazos — Su Shinx se mueve como un rayo al menos. . .

Conversaron unos minutos, extrayendo toda la información que su nuevo conocido pudo darles sobre el reto a afrontar. En un momento él recordó haber oído que la líder del gimnasio era famosa en internet, aunque no habia tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo por carecer de un ordenador o dispositivo móvil.

Apenas lo escuchó, y esbozando una sonrisa, Mila se dispuso a sacar de su bolso una E-Tab, protegida por un forro rosa fluorescente. Los tres esperaban con ansias que el aparato despejara sus dudas, pero para su desgracia, el mismo mostró nada más encender que no tenía acceso a la red.

El joven, que en la charla se presentó como Jack, mostró su resignación con un gesto, diciéndoles que tendrían que esperar a estar más cerca de la ciudad para tener cobertura, ya que últimamente el servidor principal de Lica estaba teniendo problemas con sus antenas.

Segundos después se despidió y desapareció entre los árboles, en busca de otros entrenadores para fotalecer a su equipo. El dúo una vez más emprendió su marcha; no quedaba mucho para llegar, pero tampoco pasaría más de una hora antes de que cayera la noche.

Como sucedía en las demás regiones, casi cada ciudad de Tevia era reconocida por un atributo sobresaliente. Ciudad Lica era un gran ejemplo de esto; pese a no ser la más grande ni tener mayor relevancia política, poseía algo que sin dudas resultaba especial: Tecnología.

Desde luego, todas las otras ciudades contaban con dicho recurso, pero ninguna podía competir con la llamada "metrópolis digital". Las grandes empresas fabricantes de dispositivos electrónicos, así como el proveedor regional de internet tenían sus cedes centrales allí.

Absolutamente todo, de las señales en las calles hasta el servicio en varios locales de comida estaba automatizado y monitoreado mediante un centro de control, cuya ubicación e incluso existencia era incierta para la población en general.

Aquel lugar resultaba especialmente hermoso por la noche, cuando las luces de los rascacielos opacaban a las estrellas, y los letreros fluorescentes del centro parecían ser más intensos. Mila estaba mucho más acostumbrada a ese tipo de paisajes que su acompañante, quien caminaba con la vista hacia el cielo, maravillada por la brillante y colorida visión.

Las anchas aceras estaban plagadas de gente que se abría paso, aparentemente apurados. Era ya hora de cenar, y todo el mundo salía de su trabajo en los edificios, deseando llegar a la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Algunas personas miraban al dúo mientras pasaban, más que nada debido al extraño atuendo de la menor; era realmente inusual para ellos ver a alguien con una apariencia tan poco ortodoxa fuera del estadio de concursos.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron la zona céntrica de la ciudad, varios sitios llamaron su atención. Primeramente una edificación de solo dos pisos, que desentonaba con su entorno por los colores blanco y rojo que le adornaban.

Era el centro Pokémon más grande y bonito que Alice hubiese visto, por fuera y por dentro, como pudo apreciar cuando entraron para dar a sus criaturas la debida atención tras el largo viaje. Una vez estuvieron curados, Mila se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, con la rubia siguiéndola, bastante confundida.

— Tú. . . ¿Sabes que tenemos que dormir aquí, no? — Comentó por fin, apenas cruzaron las puertas de cristal

— Conozco un lugar mejor — Respondió ella sin prestar demasiada atención al tema — Pero te puedes quedar aquí si quieres

— Voy a donde vayas, supongo. . . — Se resignó, aún siguiéndole el paso — Entonces, ¿A Dónde vamos?

Tras avanzar unos pasos más, la chica se detuvo y con un dramático gesto apuntó hacia un inmenso edificio gris al otro lado de un pequeño parque. Una gigantesca fuente con la figura de varios Pokémon acuáticos coronaba la entrada del lujoso hotel.

Naturalmente la opulencia de su destino impresionó bastante a Alice. Aquel despliegue le parecía un poco exagerado, y estaba segura de que pocos entrenadores novatos podían permitirse algo así; por un momento no supo si sentirse afortunada o culpable.

La recepción del hotel era lo que cabría esperarse. Suelo blanco y reluciente, alfombra color vino con detalles dorados, y hermosas pinturas de distintos criaturas adornando las paredes. El sonriente hombre detrás del mostrador miró con detenimiento a las recién llegadas, hasta que se acercaron un poco y pudo distinguir a una de ellas.

Su reacción cuando vio a Mila fué ciertamente inesperada. De inmediato extendió aún más su sonrisa, y la saludó con sincera alegría, resaltando el tiempo que había pasado desde su última visita.

Para la mayor, fue interesante ver lo amable y extrovertida que podía llegar a ser su protegida con alguien a quien tuviera suficiente confianza. No era raro imaginarse que ella conociera ese tipo de locales, pero el hecho de que el recepcionista incluso le preguntase por su madre resultaba algo poco usual.

Habiendo hecho los trámites de registro y pagado con la tarjeta entregada por Corine para gastos misceláneos, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, teniendo en sus manos las llaves magnéticas de sus cuartos.

Mientras esperaban el ascensor, Alice le lanzó a Mila una mirada inquisitiva, a la que esta última hizo caso omiso por unos momentos, para después comentar muy breve y parcamente que había pasado unos meses allí cuando era más pequeña.

Aunque esto generó más dudas de las que resolvió, la joven se quedó con las ganas de interrogar a su protegida, ya que ella dejó claro que no hablaría más del tema de momento. Llegaron por fin a sus habitaciones en uno de los últimos pisos, y acordaron levantarse temprano al día siguiente para empezar con sus pendientes en aquella ciudad.

Ambos cuartos, que estaban enfrentados, eran enormes y realmente bien decorados con un moderno y discreto estilo. Sandile se tiró boca arriba en la gran cama circular, mientras Mila se deshacía de su aparatoso atuendo. Sacó luego su E-Tab del bolso y se dirigió al lecho.

Acomodándose junto a su Pokémon, se dispuso a escibir un mensaje a su madre, pero descartó la idea, prefiriendo llamarla al día siguiente. Luego investigó en la página de la Liga Pokémon y para su suerte, tres días a la semana se realizaban concursos de principiantes, pensados para quienes no tuviesen ningún listón ganado.

Apagó el aparato, emocionada de pensar que aún le quedaba un día para prepararse y poder al fin brillar en un escenario.

Por su lado, Alice se tomó su tiempo admirando cada rincón de la habitación junto a Blushy, quien se apareció sin ser llamado. Luego de un largo y disfrutable baño, vació su mochila sobre la cama para ordenarla, topándose para su sorpresa con la cajita que Corine le había dado.

Invadida por la curiosidad que no había sentido en el momento de recibir aquel regalo, procedió a abrirlo. Lo primero que vio fue el aparato amarillo, con un una antena negra y una luz celeste en el centro, que solo había visto antes en imágenes de revistas y libros sobre Hoenn.

Bajo el Pokénav habían una poción y un antídoto. Los dos objetos que más llamaban la atención sin embargo eran un colgante negro con una colorida piedra en forma de lágrima y una Pokébola poco común.

La vistosa piedra del collar era de un color gris oscuro, con numerosas vetas irregulares de colores varios, desde rosa hasta azul claro. La esfera por otro lado era completamente blanca, con su línea central de color rojo.

Aunque sorprendida, la joven reconoció ambos objetos como una piedra arcoíris y una Honor Ball respectivamente. Aquellos extraños minerales eran extremadamente comunes en el subsuelo de Tevia, siendo característicos de la región.

Si bien normalmente no se le daba conocer elementos locales, Alice recordaba con cariño que su abuela solía tener en la sala de estar un gran fragmento de piedra, el cual lamentablemente le fue hurtado por los Murkrow años atrás.

Dejó el accesorio sobre la mesita de noche, y se dedicó a observar la Pokébola. Como cualquiera haría, presionó el botón central y tras crecer rápidamente, el objeto se abrió con un destello rojo. Ambos presentes retrocedieron sorprendidos, a la vez que la entrenadora maldecía casi por reflejo.

Sobre la cama yacía una bola azulada, con cuatro círculos de color rojo oscuro. No daba señales de vida hasta varios segundos después, cuando repentinamente se incorporó confundido, dejando apreciar cuatro patas y un rostro de larga nariz.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, el Pokémon giró su cabeza para ver a la joven y su compañero, que se habían alejado bastante de él. Sin entender bien lo que sucedía, Cyndaquill observó su entorno, y sin demasiados miramientos se acurrucó a dormir nuevamente.

Ya sin temor, Blushy se acercó a la cama y tocó al ratón, que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

— Bueno, al menos no es desconfiado — Dijo Alice, desconcertada con la peculiar situación

Procurando no sobresaltarlo, tomó de entre sus cosas el Pokédex y lo apuntó hacia la criatura.

— Cyndaquill, Pokémon ratón fuego. . . Es tranquilo y afable, pero si se ve en peligro expulsa llamas por su lomo

— Así que un tipo fuego, eso es bueno — Con un rápido movimiento lo regresó a la Honor Ball — Pero no nos conviene quemar el cuarto

Minutos después, cuando sus pertenencias estuvieron debidamente guardadas en el bolso, regresó a Flaafy y se acostó, pensando en sus altas expectativas para el día siguiente.

En una enorme estancia, cálidamente iluminada por múltiples faroles de cristal azul pendiendo del techo, un hombre sentado tras su escritorio metálico miraba fijamente a las dos personas frente a él, que evitaban mirarlo a los ojos, y se limitaban a escuchar, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

— Confío completamente en ustedes — Hizo oír su profunda y ronca voz — Esta misión es sencilla, pero esencial, no se confíen. . . ¿Soy claro?

— ¡Sí señor! — Respondieron ambos al unísono

— Bien, ahora vayan, les avisaré cuando deban proceder

* * *

><p>Bueno, como siempre espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de la semana, y nada más por ahora, cuídense.<p>

¡Besos!


	10. Capítulo 9

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están?. . . Bien, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora (no fue mi intención la verdad) y creo que es bastante importante por algunas razones, que naturalmente no voy a exponer aquí arriba.

Juzguen por sí mismos y como siempre espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9:<strong>_

_**Errores y aciertos**_

El día comenzó tan brillante y cálido como el anterior. Mila se despertó cuando no pudo seguir soportando la luz del sol, pero de inmediato espabiló y se sintió frustrada de no haber previsto que se dormiría.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche; eran las nueve y media, no demasiado tarde realmente, en especial por su carencia de compromisos formales ese día. Se levantó casi de un salto, alarmando a un dormido Croc, que reaccionó rápidamente, pero al verse fuera de peligro regresó a su descanso.

Mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa para bañarse, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, seguido por la ya familiar voz de Alice. Algo irritada por la interrupción, la menor anunció de mala manera que se reunirían en el restaurante del hotel a desayunar.

Sorprendida por el tono de voz con que fue recibida, la joven suspiró mientras se dirigía al ascensor. La verdad, algo la había hecho presuponer que su protegida no era el tipo de persona que se levanta de buen humor.

El enorme y acogedor restaurante era a la vez simple y espléndido, con grandes ventanales hacia el parque. Durante la espera, Alice miró a su alrededor; muchas personas aún disfrutaban de su desayuno, pero claro, aquello no se parecía nada a las mañanas en la cafetería de un centro Pokémon.

En dichos lugares solía estar repleto de ruidosos entrenadores que comían como bestias (ella misma incluida), pero en ese salón se sentía la calma, el silencio y las conversaciones tranquilas de gente que era, en un gran porcentaje, de mediana edad.

La camarera ya había servido las galletas, el café y el té para cuando Mila hizo acto de presencia. Vestía de forma mucho más simple que antes, y su largo cabello estaba peinado en dos coletas; su cara presentaba a la perfección el estado de ánimo que solía tener nada más levantarse.

Ambas entrenadoras empezaron a comer mientras mantenían una charla de lo más trivial, enfocada sobre todo en cómo habían pasado la noche. Estando en ese tema, Alice le preguntó sobre el Cyndaquill que había recibido.

Tras pensarlo un poco, la chica comentó que su madre tenía cierto gusto por adquirir Pokémon poco comunes, pero siempre acababa regalándolos o intercambiándolos.

— Intentó que yo me quedara con esa cosa — Dijo tranquilamente, entre sorbos de té — Pero odio a los tipo fuego

— ¿Alguna razón en particular?

— No, pero suelen ser algo. . . impulsivos para mi gusto

— Realmente no creo que este sea muy impulsivo, no reaccionó cuando lo liberé por accidente

— De cualquier manera te lo regalo. . . tengo suficientes Pokémon a los que preparar para el escenario. . .

El siguiente tema en la charla fue el plan para ese día; irían al estadio donde se realizaban los concursos, y después de eso podrían ir al gimnasio. Cuando rememoraban las palabras del día anterior sobre lo duro que sería el desafío eléctrico, ambas cayeron en la cuenta de que estando ya en la ciudad podrían obtener información sobre la líder.

Cuando hubieron acabado de comer, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse, y tomaron unos minutos para hacer una rápida búsqueda con la E-Tab. Mila, que controlaba hábilmente el aparato, se mostró muy sorprendida al ver los resultados y le mostró la pantalla a su compañera sin decir palabra.

Hacía un par de años, la liga Pokémon había creado un apartado en su página web en el cual se subían vídeos tomados durante las batallas de gimnasio, siendo que solo los enfrentamientos más importantes llegaban a televisarse.

Aparentemente, la líder de Ciudad Lica tenía su propia página personal con el mismo propósito, aunque con el añadido de subir fotos e información sobre sí misma y su equipo. Lo impactante sobre ella era visible ni bien se accedía al sitio.

— Esto no puede ser — Comentó Alice sorprendida, sin dejar de observar una foto — Es solo una niña

— Bueno, tiene trece años, en realidad debe ser un prodigio

— Supongo que sí, pero. . .¿Cómo para tener un gimnasio?

Siguieron mirando los datos. La niña en las imágenes era menuda, de cabello y ojos púrpura, vistiendo un curioso atuendo amarillo. Junto a ella posaba una pequeña criatura del mismo color, con enormes orejas puntiagudas y mejillas rosadas.

Mila hizo un breve comentario sobre lo buena que debía ser como para entrenar un Pichu, Pokémon conocido por lo inestable de sus poderes. Aún si tenía los hechos enfrente, Alice simplemente no podía concebir que su primer enuentro en un gimnasio fuera contra una niña.

Unos minutos después salieron finalmente. Gracias al Pokénav, pudieron ubicar el estadio, que de cualquier manera sería fácil de ver, por su inmensidad. El lugar tenía forma de iglú y un techo de vitral gigante en diversos colores, siguiendo un patrón floral.

Por dentro parecía aún más amplio, y al estar celebrándose un concurso en ese momento, la recepción estaba desierta salvo por un par de empleadas. Los datos de Mila fueron corroborados y en segundos le entregaron un pase de concursos, así como un estuche de listones, seis cápsulas de cristal y algunos adornos para las mismas.

Antes de partir, el dúo se entretuvo mirando en los monitores la segunda ronda del evento. Un Machoke intentaba desesperadamente acertar golpes y patadas a un Sudowoodo, que esquivaba cada ataque con la gracia de un bailarín.

Una caminata por la ciudad después, se las arreglaron para llegar al gimnasio Pokémon. Tenía tres pisos, y al igual que el anterior edificio, era una obra de arte; Completamente de cristal, con un esqueleto de acero negro.

Ni bien cruzaron las puertas, el panorama las sorprendió. Era, a todas luces, un centro recreativo para adolescentes lleno hasta el tope, con luces de colores, videojuegos, música electrónica e incluso una barra con cantinero.

Al principio pensaron estar en el lugar incorrecto, aunque el título de gimnasio estuviese en la fachada. Consultaron a un guardia de seguridad, hablando a los gritos por encima de la música, y él les indicó que subieran al piso de arriba.

Mientras a Alice le era casi indiferente el ruidoso entorno, Mila parecía estar más que molesta y rechinaba sus dientes a la vez que atravesaban el lugar hasta llegar a las escaleras. Algunos chicos repararon en su presencia, pero rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo sin darles mucha importancia.

La segunda planta se veía más amplia por la ausencia de mobiliario, ya que estaba destinada a ser el gimnasio propiamente dicho. Con suelo metálico y amplias graderías del mismo material, el sitio aparentemente carecía de un campo de batalla regular.

Una única persona estaba en las gradas, por lo visto sin notar a las recién llegadas. Segundos después sin embargo, levantó la mirada del libro que le entretenía y sin mostrar más emoción que una leve sorpresa, se apresuró a bajar y reunirse con ellas.

Cuando pudieron verlo de cerca, repararon en su destacable altura. Era un poco mayor que Alice, aunque su largo cabello parcialmente teñido de azul, varias perforaciones faciales e incluso ojos delineados le hacían parecer un adolescente mucho menor.

Saludó amablemente a sus visitantes, aunque no sonreía en ningún momento. Se presentó como Vince, lugarteniente y principal administrador del gimnasio.

— ¿Administrador? — Cuestionó Mila — ¿Te refieres al antro para mocosos de ahí abajo?

Por un momento, Alice sintió cierto temor de que la lengua desatada que su protegida mostraba casi en cada oportunidad molestase a aquel tipo tan serio. Él sin embargo no pareció reaccionar al comentario, y respondió tras asentir con la cabeza.

— Sí, es una de mis responsabilidades. . . pero en fin, ¿Están aquí para retarnos?

— Sí, yo soy la retadora, Alice Koff. . .pero quisiera entender todo este asunto del sublíder primero, sin no te importa

— ¿Por Qué? — Preguntó con cierta dureza — ¿No te quedó claro en la academia?

— De hecho vengo de Sinnoh, así que no, no me quedó claro

— Ah. . . lo siento, supongo que ese es otro de mis deberes. . .

Con cierto desgano, Vince repasó las normas generales del desafío. Era en esencia muy simple; el retador debía vencer siempre al sublíder antes que al titular, a no ser que este último estuviese ausente, caso en el que el lugarteniente se volvería temporalmente la cabeza oficial del gimnasio.

Destacó que la ausencia debía ser prolongada. En ese momento la líder de Ciudad Lica no estaba en su puesto, pero era seguro que regresaría en unas horas.

— O sea. . . que en este caso debo pelear contra ambos, ¿No? — Dijo Alice tras la explicación

— Exacto. . .de hecho son pocas las probabilidades de que un líder no esté presente salvo. . . casos puntuales. . .

— ¿Van a luchar o no? — Intervino Mila, harta de la interminable lección

— Creo que estamos listos — Declaró Vince, para luego señalar con el brazo una zona alejada — Colócate por allá mientras preparo el campo

Sin entender muy bien a qué venía la última parte, el dúo se separó. Mientras que Mila se acomodaba en la primera fila de las vacías gradas, Alice caminó por el lugar hasta encontras un rectángulo blanco en el suelo, donde supuso debía pararse el retador.

Unos segundos después, un hombre vestido con un uniforme deportivo amarillo entró a la sala, portando en cada mano un banderín, de colores rojo y verde. Se colocó en un punto medio del campo, a unos metros de ella.

Por un momento la rubia se distrajo con la entrada del árbitro, preguntándose si Buck se había visto alguna vez tan profesional y serio. Un fuerte sonido la hizo espabilar, ya que ante la activación de una gran palanca en la pared por parte de Vince, el suelo de metal frente a ella se dividió como una compuerta.

La gran zona revelada bajo el piso era en efecto, un campo de batalla común, solo de tierra, con un círculo blanco en el centro. El sistema daba a entender que en algún momento ese piso también servía para otro propósito, lo que considerando la gran cantidad de gente en la planta baja, no sería tan extraño.

— ¡Esta es una batalla oficial de gimnasio entre el lugarteniente y la retadora! — Se escuchó la fuerte voz del árbitro — ¡Ambos contendientes usarán dos Pokémon sin posibilidad de cambio!

— _¿Sólo dos?_ — Pensó Alice, extrañada, ya que se esperaba una batalla más extensa

Sin decir palabra alguna, Vince sacó una Pokébola de su cinturón y la arrojó al aire con gracia. El resplandor blanco reveló a un ser cuadrúpedo, de piel negra y rayas blancas; Blitzle estiró su cuerpo liberando algunas chispas azules, a la vez que sus grandes y dulces ojos se fijaban en el oponente.

No era un Pokémon muy amenazante a primera vista, pero el hecho de tener a Blushy en su equipo era para Alice un recordatorio de que las apariencias realmente podían engañar. Sin demora, ella sacó también a su criatura, en este caso Jill, que se materializó con su postura de combate lista.

Ni bien se anunció el inicio de la pelea, el cuerpo de la cebra desapareció por un instante. Bajo la tranquila orden de su entrenador, el Pokémon eléctrico se lanzó en un Ataque Rápido, dejando tras de sí una estela blanca.

— ¡Esquí. . .! — Las palabras de la entrenadora se vieron interrumpidas por el fuerte y directo golpe

Zigzagoon no tuvo tiempo de moverse y tras un duro impacto rodó por el suelo, quedando en el límite del campo. Mientras se ponía en pie, observó como su oponente permanecía en su sitio, con su cuerpo entero envuelto en chispas y su crin emitiendo un fuerte fulgor azul.

Aunque el ataque era reconocible como Carga, Alice no podía creer lo rápido y efectivo que resultaba el movimiento en Blitzle, cuando Flaafy se había visto en serias dificultades para lograr una acumulación de estática notablemente menor.

Sin perder más tiempo, y sabiendo que era imperativo interrumpir la Carga, ordenó a Jill acercarse y usar Ataque arena. Recuperada de su caída, la veloz Zigzagoon emprendió una corta carrera, y mientras estaba a una distancia prudencial, usó sus garras para levantar la tierra del campo.

El esfuerzo funcionó, ya que la cebra quedó cegada y en su desesperación comenzó a emitir leves descargas a su alrededor, que Jill esquivaba de milagro, gracias a su particular forma de moverse.

— ¡Ahora Golpe Cabeza! — Gritó la rubia, sabiendo el riesgo que corría

Recibiendo parte de los ataques que rodeaban al enemigo, el mapache finalmente logró abrirse paso y con un gran salto impactó a Blitzle con su cabeza, logrando que cayera de lado, pero se levantó inmediatamente.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! — Exclamó Vince a su Pokémon — ¡Contrólate, es solo algo de arena!

Bajando las orejas en señal de disculpa, el Pokémon eléctrico consiguió abrir los ojos y ver a una agitada Zigzagoon, que no tuvo tiempo de recobrar su aliento.

— Acaba con ella de una vez — Sentenció el lugarteniente, notablemente más calmado — Onda Voltio, ahora

— ¡Jill, corre! — Fue la única indicación que Alice atinó a dar cuando escuchó aquellas palabras

Con su puntiaguda crin ahora brillando con un tono amarillo claro, el cuadrúpedo ser agachó la cabeza y de ella salió un gran rayo. La potencia aportada por Carga daba al ataque una fuerza y alcance superior; aunque Jill se las arregló para evadiro las primeras dos veces, al tercer intento su velocidad no fue suficiente y la onda la alcanzó directamente.

Dando un último chillido, Zigzagoon cerró sus ojos y cayó. Mila, desde su sitio como espectadora estaba asombrada; suponía que una batalla de gimnasio sería dura, pero no imaginó que su protectora empezara con tan mal pie.

— ¡Zigzagoon no puede continuar! — Habló nuevamente el juez — ¡La primera ronda es para el lugarteniente del gimnasio!

Alice se sentía como si le hubiesen echado un baldazo de agua fría. Esperaba con ansias aquel primer desafío desde hacía años, pero con solo ver el estado casi intacto de Blitze, entendió que aún Rusher, miembro más fuerte de su equipo, probablemente no podría hacer frente a ambos Pokémon por sí solo.

Mientras Vince esperaba pacientemente, observó como la retadora, en lugar de sacar a su segundo combatiente, levantó su brazo derecho, mientras apartaba la mirada.

— ¡Me rindo! — Gritó segundos después, cortando el silencio y tomando a los presentes por sorpresa

El gesto de levantar un brazo para detener un combate no era tan conocido fuera de Sinnoh y Hoenn, pero el árbitro lo entendió aún antes de las palabras, y tras una rápida mirada al sublíder, levantó el banderín del lado de éste.

— ¡La retadora se ha rendido, el ganador es el lugarteniente Vincent!

Ambos entrenadores se acercaron al centro del campo, y con un poco de esfuerzo, Alice pudo mirarlo a los ojos mientras explicaba su repentino abandono.

— Lamento que perdieras tu tiempo, pero ahora veo que nos hace falta más entrenamiento

— ¿Estás segura de abandonar?

— Sí, mi Tauros es fuerte, pero creo que debo equilibrar a mi equipo si quiero tener oportunidad contra la líder

Vince sonrió al escuchar esas palabras; admitió que por lo observado, el nivel de Zigzagoon era muy bajo como para usarlo en un gimnasio. Tras desearle suerte con su entrenamiento, se despidieron de forma amistosa, sabiendo que volverían a enfrentarse en breve.

Pese a haber escuchado la conversación, Mila estaba aún incrédula de que su compañera hubiese renunciado a su primera batalla oficial tan inesperadamente. La mayor, por su parte, se mostraba tranquila sobre su decisión, aunque algo avergonzada por no haberle dedicado más tiempo al entrenamiento.

Mientras Jill se recuperaba en el Centro Pokémon, las dos entrenadoras pasaron el resto del día en el parque, haciendo que sus criaturas pelearan entre ellas o esquivaran ataques una y otra vez. Aunque Cyndaquill era perezoso y le costaba un poco seguir órdenes, rápidamente aprendió las nociones básicas del combate.

Caía ya la noche, y cada ser de ambos equipos había dado todo de sí hasta no poder más. Cuando la enfermera entregó a Alice la Pokébola con su Zigzagoon, ella le liberó y, agachándose para quedar a su altura, le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido antes.

Jill respondió con un alegre sonido, a la vez que movía su cola.

— No te preocupes, la próxima vez vamos a estar preparadas — Le dijo al Pokémon antes de regresarle

Antes de volver al hotel, se encargaron de hacer algunas videollamadas. Aunque molesta por no haber sido contactada antes, Corine exhibía su típica emoción y preguntó por cada pequeño detalle, centrándose en el concurso del día siguiente.

— ¡No te vayas a poner nerviosa, Mimmy! — Exclamaba con una expresión de sincero cariño — Sé que lo vas a hacer bien, como en tu primera obra de teatro, ¿Te acuerdas?

La mujer apenas tuvo unos segundos para despedirse antes de que su hija cortase violentamente la comunicación, con sus mejillas rojas y sin querer voltear a ver la sonrisa apenas disimulada de su acompañante.

— Muy bien. . . es mi turno de llamar — Dijo finalmente Alice

Marcó de memoria el número de sus padres. El rostro que vio al establecerse la conexión era de un hombre, con una expresión de cansancio en sus ojos azules y una descuidada barba incipiente. Naturalmente su cara cambió por completo al ver que quien llamaba era la hija con la que más costaba hacer contacto.

Hacía casi un mes desde la última conexión con su familia, ya que el comunicador del rancho Koff, que era uno de los primeros modelos, se había estropeado tiempo atrás, lo que implicaba tener que viajar hasta un Centro Pokémon o pedir a algún vecino usar el suyo.

El hombre no cabía en sí de la emoción cuando se enteró de que Alice era por fin una entrenadora oficial, y tras pegar un par de gritos, el resto de la familia se apersonó frente al aparato. Sus dos hermanos pequeños, su madre e incluso el Herdier de la familia la saludaron y la bombardearon con todo tipo de preguntas.

Aunque al principio todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la breve explicación de su trabajo como guardaespaldas, ni bien la joven les presentó a Mila, parecieron estar de acuerdo con la situación, y si bien los pequeños rogaban ver a los Pokémon de su hermana, ésta simplemente comenzó a despedirse, alegando que la llamada a larga distancia le costaría una fortuna.

— Vaya familia ruidosa tienes — Comentó la adolescente ni bien finalizó la conexión

— Sí, a veces de veras los extrañaba estando sola. . . — Alice se levantó y emprendió un lento andar — Bien, vamos Mimmy, tienes que descansar para mañana

Respirando con fuerza mientras luchaba contra su impulso de responder, Mila se limitó a seguirla en silencio, con un paso rápido y fuerte que gracias al tacón de sus botas, nadie podía ignorar.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, antes de retirarme hasta el próximo martes, quisiera hacer dos aclaraciones importantes que se refieren a detalles técnicos. Por estar este fic ambientado en un entorno relativamente realista (amén del obvio realismo mágico) hay ciertas normas de los videojuegos que simplemente no puedo acatar al pie de la letra.<p>

En este capítulo hay dos ejemplos: el primero es con el ataque Carga, que en los juegos únicamente potencia un ataque eléctrico usado en el turno siguiente. En esta historia sin embargo flexibilicé esa regla, haciendo que sea un potenciador en general por el resto del combate.

Luego, Onda Voltio, como otros ataques (por ejemplo As Aéreo) en los juegos es imposible de esquivar, e incluso hay quienes reclaman al anime por mostrar lo contrario, pero en mi fic, a no ser que se usara algún recurso como el movimiento Fijar Blanco, los ataques ineludibles son algo que no pienso respetar.

Espero entiendan estos detalles, aunque claro estarían en su derecho de no hacerlo también.

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer, ¡Besos!


	11. Capítulo 10

Hola, feliz martes a todos. Bien, por fin cumplo uno de mis objetivos desde que conozco fanfiction: incluir un concurso Pokémon en una historia. Seguramente tenga errores que corregiré en el futuro, pero de momento, estoy realmente feliz con lo que logré.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10:<strong>_

_**Un pie en el escenario**_

Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, pero en el estadio ya se sentía una fuerte actividad. Ese día comenzaba el primer concurso para principiantes de la temporada, un evento que atraía a curiosos, lugareños y entendidos por las jóvenes promesas que debutaban en el escenario.

Siendo un evento de novatos, se llevaba a cabo exclusivamente por las mañanas, a diferencia de los concursos regulares, cuyo horario tendía a variar. El vestuario de mujeres estaba a tope, ya que la mayoría de los participantes eran chicas de entre diez y trece años.

Alice estaba sentada en una banca al final del pasillo, tratando de quedarse al margen de las entusiasmadas muchachas, que preparaban los últimos detalles en sus increíbles atuendos. Había un ejemplo de cada estilo que se pudiera imaginar, y realmente parecía que se dirigían a una fiesta o concurso de belleza.

Ella observaba con interés el entusiasmo que se veía en cada rostro maquillado. Llevando la mirada hacia un sector algo apartado del vestuario pudo ver como Mila ignoraba el bullicio a su alrededor, centrándose en sus complejos preparativos.

No era de extrañar sabiendo cómo era la chica, aunque cada cierto tiempo lanzaba una mirada de reojo a sus oponentes, molesta por el ruido que hacían. Un fugaz sentimiento de pena invadió a la mayor, pensando en lo difícil que resultaba a su protegida integrarse y empatizar con ellas.

Una de las encargadas se asomó a la puerta y con un grito anunció que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para el inicio del concurso.

Tras echarle un último vistazo a la chica, Alice decidió ir a ocupar su lugar en las gradas, a la espera del comienzo. Mila apenas notó su ausencia, ya que los pensamientos arremolinados en su cabeza y un fuerte dolor de estómago le dificultaban concentrarse.

Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, en un intento por calmar sus traicioneros nervios. Aunque sus manos sudaban y temblaban, pudo terminar de arreglar su cabello, para luego mirarse al espejo.

A diferencia del resto de las jóvenes allí presentes, ella había tratado de no verbalizar o demostrar su emoción, en un intento de ocultar cualquier debilidad. Sabía que no era la primera en actuar, pero aún así prefirió ir saliendo de aquel lugar que se le hacía tan estrecho.

Para cuando la presentadora del concurso salió a la arena, el inmenso graderío estaba apenas ocupado. Aún si la asistencia a ese tipo de eventos era decente, mucha gente tendía a subestimar el nivel de las actuaciones.

La presentadora era una despampanante morena de cabello oscuro ridículamente largo y ojos color miel. Su vestimenta, al igual que su maquillaje, mostraban una arriesgada combinación de colores fluorescentes.

Con gran efusividad habló a la audiencia, la cual enloqueció nada más oír su aguda voz cantarina. Se introdujo a sí misma con el nombre de Vania, agradeció la asistencia y procedió a nombrar a los jueces.

Siendo una suerte de tradición, una enfermera del Centro Pokémon local estaba en el panel, saludando tímidamente al ser mencionada. El siguiente fue un delegado de la compañía de internet, que si bien se veía más cómodo frente a la gente, contó con una aclamación bastante menor.

— Y ahora, por si se lo están preguntando. . . — Continuó Vania, con una particular entonación, como si cantara las palabras — Tenemos a la jueza estrella de Ciudad Lica. . . ¡Mary, la princesa virtual!

La repentina exaltación de los presentes sobresaltó a Alice, haciéndola mirar a su alrededor por un momento. Cuando su vista volvió al frente, pudo observar como por el portal que debían atravesar los concursantes, se veía la entrada de una figura.

Aún si hubiera habido alguien en las últimas filas, podrían haber visto con claridad el llamativo atuendo de la joven que desfilaba por la arena, saludando y arrojando besos a las gradas. Básicamente llevaba un canguro amarillo con la capucha puesta, y de ella salían dos puntiagudas orejas de terminación negra.

Al llegar con la presentadora, la saludó y se descubrió la cabeza, mostrando su cabello platinado, y liberando a la criatura oculta bajo la capa, que resultaba ser una pequeña Pikachu. El Pokémon se acomodó en el hombro de su entrenadora mientras ella se dirigía a su asiento.

En silencio, Alice observaba a la recién llegada con estupefacción. Era en esencia la niña que había visto en internet el día anterior, aunque su color de ojos y cabello distaba bastante del púrpura antes apreciado.

Suponiendo que fuera ella, verla en persona solo hacía acrecentar las dudas sobre su capacidad. No parecía, a su criterio, una líder de gimnasio oficial sino solo una belleza glorificada.

Finalmente el concurso dio inicio. Las primeras actuaciones fueron interesantes, entre ellas un Totodile que combinaba Poder Oculto con Cola Férrea, una Sentret que bailaba envuelta en el brillo de Profecía y un Bellsprout que hacía impresionantes formas con su Látigo Cepa.

La competencia sin dudas era fuerte, y los jueces se veían más impresionados con cada participante. El joven delegado parecía ser el más exigente de los tres, ya que hasta la tercera actuación su nota no llegó a siete.

Mary, en el otro extremo, se mostraba notablemente complacida con casi cada espectáculo, habiendo otorgado dos puntuaciones perfectas antes de llegar al sexto concursante. Vania estaba aún más exaltada, describiendo el más mínimo detalle de cada movimiento con su curioso acento.

Desde el pasillo que daba a la arena, Mila observaba cuidadosamente, sabiendo que era la siguiente. Su momento se acercaba y no podía sino repetir mentalmente las indicaciones que daría; llevaba mucho tiempo practicando su primera rutina, y confiaba completamente en su fiel compañero.

Un escalofrío la sacudió cuando vio a una chica salir del escenario, entre aplausos y gritos. La presentadora finalmente anunció el nombre de quien actuaría a continuación, cometiendo un error a la hora de pronunciar el poco común apellido.

Con una mueca de frustración, y el corazón latiendo con una fuerza increíble, la joven empezó a andar, saliendo por fin a la luz del día filtrada por el colorido techo. Naturalmente el público la recibió con fuerza, en parte gracias a su elaborado atuendo.

La amplia falda de blancos volados se sacudía lentamente con cada paso, y el abundante maquillaje oscuro en torno a sus ojos le daba un aspecto misterioso que incluso disimulaba el hecho de que no sonriera para nada.

Aún estando en un asiento cercano, Alice se impresionó por el aspecto de su protegida. Ese estilo le parecía un poco excesivo, pero de alguna manera se ajustaba a la personalidad fría y altiva de la adolescente.

Tras llegar a su sitio, Mila levantó su mano, arrojando por fin la Pokebóla que había estado apretando con fuerza, en un intento de calmar sus nervios. El objeto se abrió, liberando una gran nube de humo blanco, gracias al sello utilizado.

La figura de Croc, envuelta en su característico brillo, apareció en el aire, disipando el humo con un rápido giro sobre sí mismo. Ni bien tocó el suelo con una pata, el grito de su entrenadora lo puso alerta, y comenzó a correr por el campo, dejando tras de sí una gran cortina de arena que levantaba con sus oscuras garras.

La magnitud del Ataque Arena causó buena impresión en los hasta entonces inexpresivos jueces. Notando esto, la entrenadora gritó una nueva orden, tras la cual su Pokémon pegó un gran salto. Un imponente torrente de arena salió del suelo, impulsándole antes de que cayera, y esto se repitió varias veces, con Sandile dando ágiles volteretas mientras pasaba de uno a otro.

— Ahora, el gran final. . . — Murmuró Mila con emoción — ¡Croc, usa Buena Baza!

Tan pronto como volvió a impulsarse en el aire, con más fuerza que antes, el pequeño cocodrilo encorvó su cuerpo, a la vez que un aura oscura lo envolvía. Una vez en el punto más alto, se estiró, dispersando la energía del ataque.

La combinación de la fina arena con la oscuridad del movimiento siniestro en torno al Pokémon causó que la concurrencia una vez más estallara en aplausos. Sandile aterrizó en los brazos de su entrenadora, quien casi cayó por el peso, pero logró incorporarse rápida y disimuladamente.

Las puntuaciones de los jueces fueron muy buenas, con un ocho tanto por parte de la enfermera como del joven. Mary sin embargo, le otorgó una de sus incontables notas perfectas, aunque siendo que casi cada coordinador había obtenido una, aquello no era motivo de optimismo.

Sintiendo las piernas débiles, Mila se retiró con su caminar rápido, tras una breve reverencia al público. Aún llevaba a Croc en sus brazos, y ni bien llegaron al pasillo, lo felicitó con un tono más relajado, a lo que él respondió con un gesto de orgullo.

Cuando fue a la recepción a esperar por los resultados, se encontró con Alice, que con su típica sonrisa le congratuló, especialmente sabiendo lo difícil que había sido para el Sandile dominar Buena Baza el día anterior.

Como cabría esperar, la menor no correspondió con entusiasmo al halago, restándole importancia al asunto. Pasó cerca de una hora, entre las actuaciones restantes y el análisis de los jueces, pero finalmente se dispusieron los resultados de la primera ronda en una gran pantalla.

Los nombres de quienes habían pasado fueron apareciendo por orden de puntaje, para desesperación de todos. Algunos de los jóvenes incluso daban exclamaciones de alegría al ver sus rostros en el selecto grupo ocho coordinadores.

Aunque como todos estaba nerviosa, Mila se repetía a sí misma que por su actuación no podía haber sido eliminada. Al fin lo vio; era la quinta clasificada, lo que le causó una indignación mayor que su alivio, y el hecho de que su apellido estuviese mal escrito no ayudó en nada.

— ¡Es Delauge!, ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?! — Protestaba una vez fuera del recinto

— Bueno, lo importante es que pasaste, ¿No? — Intentaba calmarla su protectora

— Claro que pasé, ¡Pero este trato es inaceptable!

Pasaron un rato en el parque, ya que la segunda ronda no empezaría hasta una hora después. Mientras los Pokémon de Alice volvían a su riguroso entrenamiento, Mila dio un largo discurso a Tara, su Taillow, y el elegido para afrontar las batallas del concurso.

El ave había mostrado ser no solo fuerte, sino un combatiente más que entusiasta. Todo el esfuerzo del día anterior se había enfocado en cambiar su estilo de combate salvaje e impulsivo por uno más grácil y vistoso.

Sin embargo, el Pokémon era bastante rebelde y ambas jóvenes sabían que era una elección arriesgada, pero Mila parecía tenerle suficiente fe.

— Recuerda. . . — Prosiguió con su instrucción — No se trata solo de ganar, debes verte bien o perderemos puntos. . . así que nada de arrebatos, ¿Entendiste?

Taillow asintió, aunque su mirada y postura dejaban entrever que aquello le resultaba tedioso. Una breve práctica de vuelo y ataques mostró que en efecto sabía como moverse con elegancia, incluso dando giros con sus alas cerradas.

Por otro lado, el resto de los Pokémon se veían afectados por el inconveniente de Jill, que al menor impactrueno que Blushy usara contra ella, se veía incapaz de moverse por el miedo. Aparentemente, la batalla en el gimnasio le había causado pánico por los movimientos eléctricos.

Entendiendo la reacción de su Zigzagoon, Alice intentaba que no se desanimara, incentivándola a entrenar con Rusher o Hynora, el Cyndaquil. La hora de espera pasó muy rápido para ambas, y tras guardar a sus compañeros, emprendieron su camino de nuevo al estadio.

Había en el lugar un poco menos de gente, debido a la ausencia de quienes acompañaban a los descalificados. Los combates se sucedieron con rapidez, más que nada debido al límite de tiempo de diez minutos.

El dueño del Totodile, siendo su nombre Alexander Guitz, se abrió paso derrotando a un Sunkern y a una Marill con su Tyrogue, y por ende clasificándose en la final. En la otra línea, Mila ganó fácilmente a un Wooper y un Aipom, aunque en ambos combates salió victoriosa por debilitar a su oponente, ya que si el tiempo se hubiese terminado, cualquiera de ellos la hubiera vencido por puntaje.

Este hecho la atemorizaba, porque si bien tendrían ventaja de tipos en la final, su oponente no era débil ni mucho menos, y además sabía como sacar lo mejor de sus movimientos para ganar puntos. Una vez su Pokémon fue curado para el combate, se tomó unos minutos para recordarle lo importante que era la apariencia en los concursos, con un tono bastante más frío que antes.

Finalmente llegó el llamado para ambos coordinadores, y su aparición desató la mayor avalancha de aplausos hasta ese momento.

— ¡Estamos en la recta final, compañeros! — Anunció Vania, sintiendo la emoción de la gente — ¡Dos de los novatos más prometedores lucharán por el preciado premio del día!

Mientras decía la última frase, levantó su mano para mostrar un pequeño listón. El broche dorado en el centro tenía forma de rayo y la cinta era de color púrpura, con algunos detalles amarillos. Hubo todo tipo de exclamaciones ante la visión del preciado símbolo.

— _Guau, espero que mi medalla sea así de bonita_ — Pensó Alice con una sonrisa —_ La apariencia es todo por aquí. . . _

Desde su puesto, Mila cruzó su mirada con la de Alexander. El joven, de ojos claros, a juego con su elegante y brillante traje, portaba una expresión tranquila y alegre; le sonrió a su oponente, pero ella simplemente hizo una mueca, para luego apartar la mirada.

Aún desde cierta distancia, la rubia pudo apreciar lo diferentes que se veían ambos chicos, desde sus atuendos, hasta sus expresiones.

Al grito de la presentadora, los contendientes lanzaron sus Pokébolas. Tyrogue apareció entre un montón de estrellas doradas, dando un rítmico giro de baile al caer al piso. Por otro lado, Tara salió agitando sus alas con fuerza, entre una nube de confeti rojo.

El tiempo comenzó a correr, y ninguno de los entrenadores perdió un solo segundo. Con las primeras indicaciones dadas, Taillow se lanzó en un Ataque Rápido, que fue recibido directamente por el Pokémon luchador, e inmediatamente respondido con un fuerte golpe por parte de éste.

Sorpresa fue el movimiento que le costó algunos puntos a Mila, y mandó al ave varios metros en el aire. Cuando Tara pudo recuperar su movilidad, una advertencia de su entrenadora le hizo esquivar con un giro el puño del Tyrogue, que resplandecía de un color naranja.

— ¡Ataque ala, ya! — Exclamó la joven, haciendo inconscientes gestos con las manos

— ¡Esquiva y usa Golpe Roca! — Fue la respuesta de su rival

La veloz golondrina se lanzó en picada, con sus alas envueltas de un brillo blanco. El ataque fue fácilmente evadido con un salto, sin embargo, y contrarrestado con un nuevo Golpe Roca, que dio de lleno en el lomo de Taillow, mandándolo al suelo.

El nuevo descenso de puntos fue mayor, habiendo pasado apenas dos minutos. Una seguidilla de ataques como Picotazo y Ataque Ala fueron esquivados, una vez tras otra, y respondidos con poderosos ataques físicos, hasta que Taillow acabo nuevamente en el suelo, intentando levantarse rápido.

No habiendo logrado encadenar dos golpes a la mitad del tiempo, Mila comenzó a desesperarse; no podía perder habiendo llegado tan lejos en su primer intento. Con la respiración agitada, concluyó que debería recurrir a su as bajo la manga.

Dio un grito a su Pokémon, que se incorporó con dificultad y alzó el vuelo a tiempo para evadir un Placaje de Tyrogue. Aguantando el dolor por los ataques de antes, Taillow subió hasta dónde los reflectores se lo permitían.

Todos observaron el ascenso en silencio, incluyendo a Vania, quien hasta entonces no se había cansado de comentar ingeniosamente cada intercambio de ataques. Aunque algo preocupada por el ritmo de la batalla, Alice sonrió al observar el fuerte resplandor blanco que envolvía al ave.

El día anterior habían inventado una combinación de Foco Energía y Ataque Ala, pero cada vez que lo probaban, el repentino incremento en la energía de Tara causaba imposibilidad al maniobrar, y acababa estampado contra el suelo.

Las dos últimas pruebas, sin embargo, habían resultado en una única posibilidad de golpe, tras la cual Taillow pudo detenerse en seco y evitar la caída. Lo arriesgado del movimiento resaltaba que tan desesperada estaba Mila por ganar, lo que la preocupaba bastante.

—_ Si Tara golpea el suelo perderemos todos los puntos_ — Se torturaba la chica, mientras miraba fijamente el destello en que se había convertido su compañero — _¡Tenemos que debilitarlo!_

El vuelo en picada de la resplandeciente golondrina, que dejaba tras de sí dos estelas blancas, era errático e impredecible. Quieto en su posición, Tyrogue se preparaba para esquivar aquel vistoso ataque.

Ante la expectativa de todos, Taillow finalmente llegó a su rival, que nuevamente pudo hacerse a un lado, recibiendo un leve impacto por la punta de un ala. Viendo que había fallado, el ave comenzó a perder la estabilidad en su vuelo.

— ¡Tara, elévate ya! — Mila gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desesperada

— ¡Poder Oculto! — Ordenó Alexander, casi interrumpiéndola

Justo antes de salirse del campo y chocar contra un muro, Tara reaccionó a la voz de su entrenadora, recuperando su anterior confianza. Con un imponente batir de sus alas, cambió su dirección, volando hacia arriba, aún con Foco Energía en acción.

Los negros labios de la chica se extendieron en una sonrisa de alivio. Pudo observar el cambio de actitud de su Pokémon, que ahora se movía sin intentar dar una buena impresión, dejando en claro que su objetivo era vencer.

Parándose de puntillas, Tyrogue comenzó a girar rápidamente, liberando pequeñas esferas brillantes de color morado en todas direcciones. En su ahora controlado vuelo, Taillow esquivó con velocidad cada proyectil que se le acercaba, dirigiéndose directamente a su enemigo.

Ante la voz de Alexander, el pequeño luchador dejó de girar, pero debió apoyarse sobre su mano unos segundos antes de moverse, debido al mareo. Ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para que el ave asestara de una vez su Ataque Ala, arrastrándolo unos metros atrás.

Antes de poder siquiera incorporarse del todo, Tyrogue recibió otro ataque, esta vez un feroz Picotazo en el pecho, que lo dejó tendido a los pies de su dueño. Mientras observaba a su Pokémon acercarse a ella, Mila miró la pantalla; le habían descontado algunos puntos a Alexander, pero aún tenía un amplio margen de victoria.

Quedaban treinta segundos cuando, tras un último esfuerzo por seguir, el Pokémon del joven cayó definitivamente, declarándose su derrota. La gente volvió a aplaudir y gritar, a la vez que del techo caía una lluvia de confeti, y la pantalla mostraba el rostro de la ganadora, con su nombre debajo, aún mal escrito.

Emocionada como si ella misma hubiese participado, Alice aplaudió desde su lugar, tras haber dado un par de estridentes silbidos. En el centro de la euforia, Mila aún no podía creer que realmente había ganado, y vio con tristeza como Tara, exhausto por la fatiga de Foco Energía, caía desplomado frente a ella.

Después de agradecerle, lo guardó y se acercó a Vania, quien ante la mirada alegre de los tres jueces, le entregó el preciado listón. Mientras sostenía el hermoso objeto, la joven no pudo evitar ver que su oponente se le acercaba.

— Quiero decirle que fue una gran batalla, señorita — Dijo amablemente, extendiendo su mano

— Lo fue. . . — Tras dudarlo un momento, finalmente estrechó la mano — Honestamente, no quiero repetirlo nunca. . .

Alexander quedó notablemente sorprendido por la respuesta, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, ya que ella simplemente soltó su mano y se alejó caminando con su elegante paso, por la arena cubierta de coloridos papeles.

* * *

><p>Bueno, realmente espero y les haya gustado. Esta vez no tengo comentarios que hacer, a no ser simplemente uno. . . ¡<strong>Odio<strong> las batallas con límite de tiempo!

¡Besos!


	12. Capítulo 11

Otro martes, otro capítulo. Mañana empiezo las clases, y aunque es una joda, no creo que afecte en nada mi ritmo de publicación por el momento (más que nada debido a que escribo el setenta por ciento del capítulo los lunes).

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11:<strong>_

_**Revancha de alto voltaje**_

El día después del concurso fue duro para Mila. La tarde anterior había tenido una larga conversación con su madre, quien no se molestó en disimular un gran orgullo cuando vio el hermoso listón morado en manos de su pequeña.

Casi una hora de llamada, en la cual entraron temas varios como el viaje en general, el entrenamiento de ambas chicas y sus planes para el futuro, terminó para dar paso a una cena de celebración.

Salieron a comer a un pequeño bar tradicional, lejos del centro. A diferencia de su compañera, Alice realmente disfrutaba comiendo a reventar, y probando algunos tragos locales. Mila apenas tocó su cena, sino que aprovechó esa ocasión para criticar la poca consciencia de su protectora con respecto a la debida dieta.

Naturalmente la mayor se lo tomó a risa, mientras seguía comiendo. La noche transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, pero al despertar por la mañana, la adolescente se sintió profundamente adolorida.

Una fuerte molestia al respirar le indicó que probablemente las intensas emociones del día anterior estaban pasando factura a su débil cuerpo. Paralelamente, Tara no estaba mucho mejor; el pequeño ser, con sus músculos llevados al límite, debió quedarse en el Centro Pokémon por la noche, y se suponía estaría mejor para la tarde de aquel día.

Ese inconveniente no detuvo a la entrenadora de seguir con el fiero entrenamiento de su equipo, aunque fuera sentada en una banca del parque, gritando órdenes a sus criaturas. Se negó rotundamente cuando Alice quiso llevarla a ver a un médico, y le ordenó que no llamase a su madre.

Aunque accedió a regañadientes, la mayor no pudo resistir su impulso y notificó a su jefa al caer la noche, estando cada quien en su habitación. Como cabría esperar, la mención del malestar causó un importante cambio en la alegre voz de la mujer.

La primera orden terminante que Corine dio a su empleada fue la de llevar a Mila a atenderse, así tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza. Afortunadamente, dicho recurso no fue necesario, ya que ni bien intercambió unas palabras con su madre, la chica finalmente accedió.

En efecto no se trataba de nada grave, solo una secuela de la enfermedad que había sufrido años atrás. Aunque ella también estaba aliviada por la visita al médico, Mila se sintió traicionada por su compañera, y evitó hablarle durante casi un día.

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron con la misma rutina: Dormir, comer y entrenar. Tara salió del Centro Pokémon tan fuerte y desafiante como siempre, incorporándose con gusto en las continuas batallas de práctica.

Mientras el equipo de Mila trataba de refinar sus movimientos y pulir un sinfín de rutinas planificadas por su entrenadora, los Pokémon de Alice se enfocaban en poder esquivar, resistir y contrarrestar los ataques eléctricos de Blushy.

Con el paso de los días, Jill fue superando lenta y tediosamente su terror a dichos ataques. Aunque tenía la opción de simplemente no usar a su Zigzagoon en la batalla, la joven entendió que para su Pokémon, tener una revancha contra Blitzle era una cuestión de honor.

— _Qué suerte_ — Pensaba observando el duro proceso de Zigzagoon recibiendo un Impactrueno tras otro — _Me tocan todas las bestias orgullosas. . ._

Al quinto día, el dúo finalmente regresó al gimnasio, que como en la anterior ocasión, estaba repleto de adolescentes en el primer piso. Sabiendo el camino, se abrieron paso hasta las escaleras, para llegar a aquel salón tan amplio y silencioso.

Vince estaba hablando con otro joven, pero al ver a su retadora, se despidió y acudió a atenderlas. La rutina de la vez anterior se repitió; el campo se abrió, el árbitro anunció las reglas, y ambos Pokémon fueron liberados al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los ojos de Blitzle reflejaban su usual tranquilidad antes de pelear, la expresión y postura de Jill daban a entender que aquello era importante para ella. Al igual que había sucedido antes, la cebra se movió primero con un feroz Ataque Rápido.

Gracias a su constantes entrenamientos, Zigzagoon pudo ver el ataque y esquivarlo con relativa facilidad. No se salvó sin embargo del movimiento que le siguió inmediatamente, para el cual varios rayos azules salieron disparados en todas direcciones.

El efecto de Onda Trueno dejó a Jill inmóvil por un momento, mientras su cuerpo chispeaba y se notaba su gran esfuerzo para moverse. Blitzle aprovechó esa oportunidad para usar Carga, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en pocos segundos.

Alice se sentía impotente de ver a su compañera así, e incluso pensó en regresarla a su Pokébola para salvarla del inminente remate. Eso sin embargo la dejaría en la misma situación que la vez anterior, además de que aún le quedaba una vía de escape.

— ¡Jill, abajo ya! — Gritó, al mismo tiempo que su rival ordenaba el uso de Onda Voltio

Incluso más fuerte que antes, el potente rayo dorado cegó momentáneamente a los presentes, mientras calcinaba un importante rango del campo. Ni bien la descarga se detuvo, entrenador y Pokémon vieron con sorpresa que el objetivo no solo no estaba debilitado, sino que había desaparecido.

Desde su asiento, Mila había visto con desagrado lo que pensó sería el fin del mapache en ese encuentro, pero esa idea se disipó ni bien oyó la voz de la mayor. Un par de días antes, habían hecho una visita al centro comercial de Lica, uno de los más grandes en la región.

Entre ropa, objetos para el viaje y demás compras menores, Alice había decidido gastarse entero un generoso adelanto de su paga, para conseguir un paquete con tres máquinas técnicas. Su objetivo, además de guardar las otras para uso futuro, era darle confianza a Jill con un nuevo movimiento.

Sumergida en sus recuerdos, la joven fue sorprendida al ver el tan esperado golpe. Un Blitzle paranoico por encontrar a su oponente fue golpeado con dureza por ésta, que de un impulso salió de la tierra. Aún estando en un segundo piso, el campo tenía una ligera profundidad para permitir justamente casos así.

Al golpe de Excavar le siguieron un Placaje y un Golpe Cabeza, valiéndose de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, al querer asestar un último ataque para luego retroceder, la parálisis de Zigzagoon le jugó una mala pasada, dejándola quieta, justo delante del enemigo.

Un nuevo Ataque Rápido, impreso de toda la furia que el Pokémon eléctrico sentía por el golpe a traición, envió a Jill varios metros hacia atrás.

— Nosotros también aprendimos algo nuevo — Dijo Vince, sonriente y tranquilo a pesar de todo — Muéstrales el poder de Nitrocarga, ¡ya!

Tras golpear una pata contra el suelo, Blitzle echó a correr a gran velocidad, y su cuerpo rápidamente adquirió un brillo dorado, que casi de inmediato pasó a ser fuego, cubriéndole el cuerpo por completo.

Convertido en una bola ígnea avanzó hacia el resentido oponente. Por orden de su entrenadora, y superando temporalmente la parálisis, Jill comenzó a huir de la cebra. La escena podía parecer incluso graciosa, pero en el momento en que no pudiera moverse, estaría perdida, y ambos combatientes lo sabían.

— _¿Pero en qué está pensando?_ — Se preguntaba el sublíder, tratando de adivinar la siguiente estrategia — _Vamos a ver si te queda otro as en la manga_

La irregular carrera de Zigzagoon era difícil de seguir mientras mantenía el ataque de fuego, pero gracias a su aumento de velocidad, la criatura eléctrica se acercaba cada vez más a impactarle.

— ¡Ahora, excava!

Con un gran salto, el mapache se introdujo en la tierra de forma vertiginosa. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba, el entrenador ordenó a su Pokémon mantenerse en movimiento; aunque sus llamas se extinguieron a los pocos segundos, Blitzle no paró de correr, tratando de evitar ser blanco fácil del ataque subterráneo.

Pasaron unos momentos de moverse sin descanso, y la fatiga del ser eléctrico era evidente. Por fin comenzó a bajar su ritmo, a tiempo para ver por el rabillo del ojo un levantamiento en el suelo.

— ¡Salta, ya! — Exclamó Alice al ver aparecer a su criatura

— ¡Aléjate de ahí! — Fue la única orden de un desprevenido Vince

Jill no fue directo a golpear con Excavar, sino que se impulsó en el aire con fuerza, cayendo sobre el lomo del enemigo, con un fuerte Golpe Cabeza cerca de la nuca. Un lastimoso chillido de dolor escapó de la cebra, a la vez que su cuerpo entero se veía envuelto en una descarga azul.

Cuando el resplandor cesó, ambos entrenadores se sorprendieron con la escena. Blitzle estaba tendido sobre un costado, inconsciente, y sobré el se hallaba Zigzagoon, que parecía sonreír con satisfacción mientras trataba de mover su adolorido cuerpo.

Esa última descarga defensiva había sellado el destino de la cebra, ya que le hirió levemente a él también. El Pokémon fue regresado rápidamente, y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del moreno.

— ¡Blitzle ya no puede continuar! — Anunció el réferi — ¡La primera ronda es para la retadora!

— Eso fue interesante — Dijo Vince con voz clara, asegurándose de que le oyera su oponente — Tu Zigzagoon mejoró bastante. . .

— Gracias. . . realmente ha sido un entrenamiento duro — Respondió Alice con una sonrisa, mientras regresaba a su cansada criatura

— Ahora podrás mostrármelo — Su voz, además de tranquilidad dejaba notar gran confianza, mientras tomaba la segunda esfera de su bolsillo

Ambas bestias salieron al mismo tiempo. Hynora estaba desorientado al principio, pero ver a su entrenadora lo calmó e inmediatamente asumió una posición algo relajada como para un combate. Por el otro lado, el Pokémon del sublíder era un pequeño felino azul, de grandes orejas redondeadas.

Antes de que el árbitro diera inicio a la batalla, Mila aprovechó y apuntó su Pokédex al recién aparecido ser.

— Shinx, el Pokémon Flash — Recitó el aparato — Genera electricidad con sus músculos y usa el brillo de su pelaje para evadir a sus enemigos

— _¿En serio?_ — Pensó la chica, extrañada — _¿Todos le temen a una batería cobarde con patas?_

Siguió mirando al gato eléctrico; estaba segura de que Alice barrería el piso con aquella criatura en un par de minutos. Llegó un punto en que no pudo descifrar si confiaba en su compañera o solo menospreciaba al enemigo.

De cualquier manera, ni bien el combate empezó oficialmente, la figura de Shinx desapareció, y antes de que Hynora pudiese siquiera encender el fuego de su lomo, un duro Placaje lo mandó al suelo.

Ambas jóvenes estaban impresionadas; habían oído las exageradas anécdotas de Jack, pero resultaban no ser más que descripciones acertadas. La velocidad de aquel ser hacía palidecer a la de Blitzle.

Con un gesto de superioridad, la criatura eléctrica volvió a donde su amo, moviendo lenta y ostentosamente su cola.

— Ella es Ginchiyo — Habló Vince, cruzándose de brazos — No hay otro Pokémon tan rápido en este gimnasio. . . yo que tú lo tendría en cuenta

— Gracias por el dato. . . — La joven ocultó pobremente su preocupación — ¡Ascuas, ahora!

Sin demora, Cyndaquil se incorporó y, a la vez que su espalda se encendía, de su hocico salieron numerosas brasas ardientes. La sonrisa burlona de la criatura eléctrica no desapareció mientras esquivaba el ataque, recibiendo apenas una minúscula quemadura en su cola.

No importaba cuantas oleadas de fuego fueran despedidas, ella simplemente las eludía con gracia, mediante saltos y volteretas dignos de un concurso. El entrenador observó ese espectáculo durante unos segundos, hasta que percibió cierto cansancio en el oponente.

— ¡Usa tu mirada en él, linda! — Fue su peculiar orden

Tras salvarse fácilmente de las ascuas, Shinx se acercó al enemigo y de un momento a otro, sus ojos adquirieron un gran brillo, aparentando ser más grandes de lo usual. Atontado por el efecto de Ojitos Tiernos, Cyndaquil fue presa fácil para la gata, que le clavó sus afilados dientes en el cuello.

Aún procesando la extraña estrategia, Alice ordenó a su criatura liberarse del agarre con Ascuas, pero siendo más rápida, Ginchiyo afirmó sus patas en el suelo, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza sin soltar al oponente y finalmente lo arrojó hacia un costado, donde quedó tirado unos segundos.

— Vamos, ¡Levántate Hynora! — Exclamó la joven, mientras el sublíder nuevamente aprovechaba una oportunidad de usar Carga

Con cierta ansiedad, Mila observó los lentos movimientos del ratón mientras se ponía en pie. Pensándolo un poco, le resultó gracioso que su protectora le hubiese dado un sermón sobre no abusar de los Pokémon tras el concurso, e inmediatamente después usara en un combate de gimnasio a un ser que jamás había estado en una batalla real.

Tras cargarse por completo de energía, y con su pelaje oscuro erizado, Shinx se envolvió en un resplandor azul, liberando una gran cantidad de finos rayos, que se unieron en uno, directo hacia Cyndaquil.

Chispa era el movimiento, que para sorpresa de todos los presentes (incluyendo a su propia entrenadora), Hynora evadió de un salto, recibiendo solo parte del daño. Ni bien el ataque cesó, y se encontró a salvo, el Pokémon de fuego comenzó a brillar en un incandescente color blanco.

Su forma cambió radicalmente, tanto en tamaño como en largo, y el resplandor disipado reveló un ser muy diferente. Quilava abrió sus ojos rojos por primera vez, levantó sus orejas y con un chillido encendió el fuego de su cabeza, que ardía con gran intensidad, al igual que las llamas de su cola.

Alice miró con gran sorpresa a su compañero, que le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos resplandecientes y llenos de energía.

— ¡Muy bien, Hynora! — Dijo finalmente la entrenadora, con una sonrisa — ¡Vamos con Pantalla Humo!

Mientras su oponente seguía algo conmocionada por la repentina evolución, una negra humareda colmó la mitad del campo a gran velocidad, dejando a los Pokémon invisibles. Aunque la aguda visión de Ginchiyo la ayudaba, el humo le causaba serias molestias para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Ante una orden de su alarmado maestro, la criatura usó Chispa en varias direcciones, esperando atinarle al enemigo. Entre un ataque y otro pudo ver el leve brillo de las llamas, pero era tarde; una oleada de Ascuas liberadas a poca distancia la hirió seriamente.

El ataque de fuego era bastante más fuerte y rápido tras la metamorfosis, y después de varios impactos de los ígneos proyectiles, Shinx fue golpeada por un fuerte Ataque Rápido, que la hizo salir rodando por el campo, hasta ser visible nuevamente.

Ambos entrenadores esperaban con ansias la reacción de la gata, que permaneció en el suelo, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras. Vince le ordenó levantarse, pero por varios segundos no hubo respuesta.

Justo cuando el árbitro levantaba su brazo para señalar el fin del combate, el mismo dio otro giro. Como había sucedido antes a Cyndaquil, el Pokémon eléctrico empezó a brillar y cambiar de forma.

La rubia y su compañero vieron con cierto miedo como el felino ser se mostraba, bastante más grande, con el rostro rodeado por un denso pelaje negro, y con su arrogante mirada aún más brillante.

— ¿Tú. . .sabías que eso pasaría? — Cuestionó Alice

— Créeme, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes — Respondió Vince con su tranquila y alegre expresión — Bien, supongo que esto aún no termina. . . ¿Te parece si reanudamos el combate?

— Nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil. . . — Suspiró ella con una sonrisa de resignación

Las dos bestias regresaron frente a sus entrenadores. El humo se había dispersado casi por completo gracias al tamaño del lugar y sus múltiples ventanas. Los ojos rojos de Quilava se clavaron en los de su enemiga, y ambos pudieron ver en la expresión del otro un profundo afán por vencer.

* * *

><p>Bueno, todo por ahora, espero les guste.<p>

**Comentario del día:** Particularmente no me gustan los tipo eléctrico, y escribir batallas que los incluyan me resulta trabajoso. Precisamente por eso me puse la fija de crear un gimnasio de dicho tipo, para retarme a mí misma.

¡Besos!


	13. Capítulo 12

Hola, ¿Qué tal?. . . Bueno, otro martes, otro capítulo. Este en particular es uno de esos que lees muchas veces antes de siquiera considerarlo hecho, porque por algún motivo, te resulta imperativo que no tenga absolutamente ningún punto flojo (no quiero decir que no sea exigente con todos, pero creo que se entiende).

En resumen, este capítulo viene torturándome desde hace días, y realmente espero que el resultado logrado sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 12:<strong>_

_**Problemas de conexión (parte 1)**_

Pasados unos segundos, que parecieron eternos tanto para los Pokémon como para sus dueños, el réferi por fin dio la señal para reanudar el combate. Ambas criaturas, sin siquiera esperar órdenes, se lanzaron en carrera hacia el otro.

La "cresta" y la cola de Hynora crecían por momentos mientras se movía, a la vez que Ginchiyo era esporádicamente cubierta por chispas azules, con la estrella de su cola resplandeciendo en el mismo tono.

Aunque el primer Ataque Rápido de Quilava impactó de lleno en Luxio, ella no fue a parar al suelo, sino que se mantuvo casi en su sitio extendiendo sus garras para frenar el golpe. Estando tan cerca, pudo responder con Chispa, causando serios daños al oponente, quien dio un fuerte chillido.

— ¡Pantalla Humo, ahora! — Fue la primera orden de Alice

Ni bien la descarga eléctrica cesó, el Pokémon ígneo sonrió mientras el fuego de su cuerpo se extinguía en un segundo, para luego liberar otra densa cortina negra, que le permitió alejarse un poco.

Las llamas no tardaron en llegar, y si bien una primera oleada de brasas ardientes dieron en el blanco, Luxio no dudó en utilizar su vista, aún más aguda gracias a la evolución, para rastrear al desprevenido enemigo.

— ¡Sácalo de ahí, preciosa! — Exclamó Vince, confiando en los sentidos de su compañera — ¡Hora de usar la fuerza!

Las últimas palabras provocaron una sonrisa de la criatura, que inmediatamente dio gran un salto, llegando a ser parcialmente visible sobre el humo. Unas débiles flamas amenazaron con dañarla en el aire, pero ella las evadió grácilmente, mientras su cola se iluminaba con un fulgor plateado.

Antes de que la entrenadora pudiese advertir a su Pokémon, este se vio duramente azotado por Cola Férrea no una, sino dos veces consecutivas, siendo arrastrado fuera del humo, en un cruel golpe de ironía.

Desde las gradas, Mila observaba en silencio, sintiendo una mortal tensión cada vez que el sublíder y su criatura daban vuelta el combate. Se sorprendió mucho cuando de la nada, una figura apareció junto a ella.

Era la tal Mary, quien en ese momento vestía un particular atuendo celeste, con largas medias ralladas, adornos en forma de estrellas y tiradores negros, que a todas luces imitaban el patrón físico de Shinx.

Sobre su hombro estaba Pikachu, mirando el combate como su dueña. Al saberse observada, la niña solo sonrió sin decir nada, y sacó de su pequeño bolso una E-Tab, que apuntó hacia la arena, con la aparente intención de fotografiar la acción.

Mientras tanto, Quilava despedía su ataque de Ascuas sin parar, en un intento de que su oponente no pudiese cargar energía. Ocasionalmente paraba de atacar gracias a una leve descarga, que Luxio liberaba a la vez que esquivaba el fuego.

Ambos estaban cansados y agitados; mientras Ginchiyo estaba cubierta de quemaduras, Hynora podía sentir el molesto entumecimiento en dos de sus patas a causa de la electricidad. Nuevamente, aunque esta vez siguiendo órdenes, volvieron a lanzarse en carrera, ignorando cualquier dolencia.

Mientras Quilava usó Ataque rápido, su rival se vio envuelta en la descontrolada energía de Chispa, esperando ganar en una competencia de fuerza física. Estaban a escasos centímetros de chocar, cuando Alice gritó una arriesgada indicación.

— ¡Ahora, quédate quieto y deténla!

Sin pensárselo mucho por el ardor del momento, el ser de fuego redujo su impulso y se mantuvo firme en posición bípeda, recibiendo el fortísimo impacto de la bestia eléctrica contra su abdomen. Mientras sentía el gran daño de Chispa con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se las arregló para sujetar con sus largas patas delanteras el cuello de Luxio.

Cuando la felina hubo descargado su energía, se vio fuertemente agarrada por un enemigo humeante y maltrecho. Abriendo con severidad sus ojos, Hynora dejó ver en ellos un siniestro brillo rojizo, que le intimidó incluso a ella.

En segundos, durante los cuales Ginchiyo trató de liberarse sin éxito, el cuerpo de Quilava se vio totalmente cubierto por aquel levísimo fulgor, a la vez que sus llamas reaparecían, con un tamaño desproporcionado en comparación al visto anteriormente.

— ¡Bien, ahora termina con ella! — Ordenó Alice, aliviada de que su estrategia funcionara

— ¡Claro que no, usa Chispa! — Fue la desesperada respuesta de Vince, quien compartía la consternación de su criatura

Antes de que la gata pudiese generar electricidad en su pelaje, Hynora le devolvió fugazmente la burlona sonrisa, para luego liberar directamente sobre ella el más feroz torrente de brasas, quemándole parcialmente la negra melena.

El ataque seguía cuando el lugarteniente retiró a su Pokémon, debilitada hacía varios segundos. Aunque parte de él sentía frustración por lo sucedido a Ginchiyo, debía lidiar con la derrota si pretendía continuar en su puesto, además de aceptar finalmente que aquella había sido una buena batalla.

— ¡Luxio no puede continuar! — Bramó el árbitro, más por formalidad que por otra razón — ¡La victoria es para la retadora!

— Esa fue una movida muy riesgosa, ¿Estás al tanto de eso? — Dijo Vince con severidad

— Lo estoy. . . — Respondió Alice, algo apenada — La habilidad de Hynora es impresionante, pero no pensaba tener que usarla tan pronto. . .

Mientras la rubia abrazaba y elogiaba a su magullado compañero antes de guardarlo, Vince le comentó el hecho de que habiéndole vencido a él, era libre de desafiar a la líder en cualquier momento.

Parecía dispuesto a decir algo más, pero una chillona vocecita lo interrumpió sin previo aviso.

— ¡Eso fue fantástico! — Exclamó Mary, quien se había acercado a la arena junto a Mila — ¡Hice unas fotos magníficas y todo!

La repentina aparición de la líder asustó ligeramente a los presentes. Sin darse cuenta de eso, ella volteó la pantalla de su aparato para que todos pudiesen ver las imágenes, que pese a la distancia, tenían una buena calidad.

Con un gesto de cansancio, el sublíder dio un suspiro, para luego reprender a la niña por haber fotografiado un combate luego de que él se lo prohibiera. La respuesta de ella, indicando que las imágenes ya estaban en la red, no hizo sino aumentar la frustración del mayor.

— Como sea, amargado. . . no vine a charlar contigo, sino con ella — Señaló a Alice, con Pikachu imitando el gesto desde su hombro — Sí que barriste el piso con Vinnie, ¡y quiero que estés en mi primer Streaming de la temporada!

— ¿Que esté donde? — Repuso su interlocutora, más que confundida

— ¿No sabes?, es muy simple — La líder bajó la vista a su aparato, deslizando sus dedos sobre él con verdadera maestría — Nosotras tenemos el combate por la medalla, mientras se transmite en vivo por mi página web

Mila se acercó a su compañera, y le susurró al oído una rápida explicación sobre las transmisiones por internet. Aunque generalmente la Liga Pokémon publicaba vídeos de los gimnasios, el detalle era que de estar de acuerdo con Mary, la pelea se vería por la red en tiempo real, en lugar de ser colgada solo si ganaba, como se hacía normalmente.

— En resumen, si pierdes. . . — Concluyó — Te verás expuesta en vivo. . .

Esas palabras calaron hondo en la entrenadora, considerando como había abandonado en su primer intento. Pasaron unos segundos en los que meditó la proposición, mientras Vince la miraba fijamente, ansioso de oír la respuesta, y Mary estaba concentrada en su dispositivo.

— Muy bien. . . — Habló por fin, con voz alta y clara — Transmite si quieres, yo solo voy a pelear como siempre

— ¡Entendido! — La chica apenas levantó la vista de la pantalla para mostrar su gran sonrisa — Ya lo anuncié a mis seguidores, va a ser todo un evento, te veo en dos días entonces. . .

— ¿Dos días?, ¿No puede ser hoy?

— ¡Claro que no!, necesito tiempo para que se difunda el anuncio, y prepararlo todo. . .

— Además. . . — Intervino Vince, agobiado por la frivolidad de su superior — Debes tener tres Pokémon sanos para el combate, ¿los tienes?

Algo sorprendida por la noticia, Alice se resignó a esperar por su siguiente enfrentamiento. Tras una breve despedida, el dúo abandonó el lugar, para dirigirse al Centro Pokémon. Eran alrededor de las cinco, y tras revisar a las dos criaturas debilitadas, la enfermera a cargo aseguró que para el día siguiente estarían como nuevos.

Estaban ya por irse cuando vieron, a través de los ventanales del lugar, un grupo de gente reunida en el parque de enfrente. Con curiosidad, y sin nada más que hacer, decidieron acercarse; la mayor tenía esperanzas de encontrarse con un combate callejero en el que entrenar un poco a sus compañeros para el combate de gimnasio, pero esa idea se desvaneció ni bien se paró de puntillas entre la gente.

La luz del sol se reflejaba con gran intensidad sobre la dura piel de una inmensa criatura, mientras una mujer de mediana edad despotricaba contra una figura totalmente envuelta en largos ropajes blancos.

Al principio, Alice estaba segura de equivocarse, pero ni bien la joven de blanco ignoró a su molesta interlocutora y volteó hacia el gentío, no hubo dudas, se trataba de Althea. Skarmory fue regresado a su Pokébola, tras lo cual su dueña procedió a alejarse, mientras el gentío se dividía a su paso, con una mezcla generalizada de temor y enojo.

— ¡Hey, Althea! — Le llamó agitando un brazo, lo que atrajo las miradas de varios presentes, y causó una gran sorpresa a Mila

— ¡Baja la voz! — Susurró la menor, tironeando de la blusa de su compañera — ¿De qué conoces a ese ángel?

Antes de poder recibir una respuesta, la mencionada extraña se acercó a ellas, mostrando su inexpresivo rostro, aunque al estar más cerca, se podía distinguir en sus ojos dorados cierto brillo de emoción.

Las tres se alejaron un poco de la gente, que empezó a dispersarse rápidamente. Althea estaba tan sorprendida como su amiga por el fortuito encuentro, e ignoró tranquilamente los sarcásticos comentarios de Mila sobre lo raro que era ver a un ángel trabajando para variar.

La historia de su primer encuentro en el rancho Koff no dejó del todo satisfecha a la menor, quien de inmediato cuestionó a qué tipo de actividad se dedicaba la recién llegada como para que la derribasen en pleno vuelo.

— Eso es algo que a una mocosa como tú no le importa — Respondió con una mirada gélida, y luego se dirigió a Alice, cambiando totalmente su expresión por una de pesar — Por cierto, me gustaría contar con tu ayuda para algo. . .

— ¿Mi ayuda? — Cuestionó la rubia alzando una ceja — ¿En Qué podría ayudarte?

Aunque la joven de blanco pudo ver claramente un gesto de disgusto por parte de la menor, prosiguió con su petición. La tarea por la cual estaba en la ciudad era para frustrar un crimen que sería perpetrado esa noche.

Según explicó al sorprendido par, el seguimiento de Caelis en las comunicaciones de los criminales había proporcionado el lugar exacto del golpe: la antena mayor de la ciudad, una de las estructuras más grandes e importantes en la región.

— Si es tan grave, ¿Por Qué mandaron solo a la señorita kamikaze? — Preguntó Mila haciendo una mueca — ¿No debería haber un ejército celestial por aquí?

— Los elementos a los que busco no son considerados amenazas mayores — Respondió Althea, con los brazos cruzados y la vista hacia arriba — Además, muchos de nosotros llamaríamos la atención, ya ven cómo me recibieron a mí

— Sí, por cierto, ¿A Qué venía todo ese alboroto de la gente?

— Ellos ya no confían en nosotros, no después de lo que pasó tantos años atrás — El ángel bajó la vista — Creen que causamos más desgracias de las que evitamos

Recordando lo que le había contado Buck sobre el autoritarismo de aquellos agentes durante la guerra, Alice comenzó a entender que las personas siguieran resentidas con ellos, pero en el momento en que iba a hablar sobre la proposición, su protegida se le adelantó, disculpándose con fingido pesar, para luego mencionar que siendo la mayor su guardaespaldas, no podía simplemente hacer lo que le viniera en gana e irse por la noche a "combatir el crimen".

Si bien la joven sentía fuertes deseos de objetar, hasta cierto punto había razón en las palabras de Mila. Con un gesto de tristeza pidió disculpas a su amiga y se dio la vuelta, en un intento de alcanzar los rápidos pasos la menor.

Althea suspiró pesadamente, siendo que aún si tenía previsto luchar sola, le hubiese gustado tener apoyo. Mientras veía a las chicas alejarse, pensó en rebajarse a reiterar la petición, pero justo en ese momento, se le ocurrió una estrategia mejor.

— ¿Mencioné que el internet de Tevia depende de esto?

Su última baza funcionó a la perfección, acallando inmediatamente el sonido de las botas sobre la tierra del parque. Mila se volteó lentamente, mostrando un leve interés en aquellas palabras, mientras que Alice parecía albergar ciertas esperanzas de un cambio en los planes.

Haciendo a un lado su largo y desprolijo cerquillo, el ángel volvió a su firme tono para dar explicaciones, aunque en algunos puntos se detenía, como si midiese sus palabras con cautela. Según contó, la operación a evitar era un sabotaje a la antena proveedora de internet en la región.

El plan con esto era introducir en los servidores un virus letal que inutilizaría la capacidad de cualquier dispositivo para conectarse a la red. Mientras que ambas se sorprendieron notoriamente ante la nueva información, la menor parecía especialmente consternada.

— Pues lo hubieras dicho antes, angelito. . . — Miró a su protectora, a la vez que se encogía de hombros — Bueno, esto cuenta como protegerme, ¡encárgate de la estúpida torre!

Un rápido asentimiento fue la alegre respuesta de la rubia, que se mostraba aliviada de no contradecir a quien era, en cierto nivel, su jefa. Aunque Althea se sentía sumamente incómoda ante los términos de aquella niña para con ella, no estaba dispuesta a cuestionarle de momento. Habiendo convenido en que Mila se quedaría en el hotel, donde estuviese fuera de peligro, las dos entrenadoras subieron al lomo de la enorme ave y partieron hacia su misión.

La imponente antena mayor estaba casi fuera de la ciudad, buscando no estorbar la estética general. Rodeada por una valla ridículamente débil, se erguía sobre un edificio blanco de solo un piso, relativamente pequeño en comparación con aquel monstruo de acero negro y luces parpadeantes.

Skarmory surcó el despejado cielo en dirección al lugar. Alice no intentó en ningún momento disimular su terror al montar al ser de acero por primera vez. Sentía el gélido viento nocturno en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y estrujaba la cintura de su acompañante.

Finalmente llegaron a la base de la antena, cuyas puertas habían sido cruelmente destrozadas, permitiendo ver el oscuro interior del edificio. Desde el portal, el resplandor causado por el pájaro al usar Destello les sirvió como guía para adentrarse allí.

La única luz que las chicas pudieron distinguir dentro eran numerosas pantallas de ordenador, todas en blanco, sin ningún tipo de mensaje. Nada más dar unos pasos, Althea encontró tras los escritorios a varias personas, inertes en el suelo.

Alice, quien la seguía de cerca, se llevó una mano a la boca, para luego tomar valor y cuestionar si aquellas personas estaban muertas. Temiendo lo peor, el ángel se arrodilló y comenzó a revisarles, descubriendo para su grata sorpresa que todos respiraban con normalidad, y ninguno mostraba heridas externas.

El resto del lugar estaba vacío, y por un momento los ordenadores les hicieron pensar que tal vez habían llegado muy tarde. Cuando iban saliendo, para poder llamar a las autoridades locales, una visión anómala las alertó.

Sobre una plataforma a mitad de la antena se veía una luz diferente del resto, y en contraste con ésta, un par de sombras que se movían. Un segundo a lomos de Skarmory fue suficiente para llegar hasta allí, pero ni bien alcanzaron la altura de la plataforma, el Pokémon de acero esquivó de milagro un par de rayos de color magenta.

Con torpeza aterrizó sobre el suelo de rejilla metálica, para levantar el vuelo inmediatamente cuando las jóvenes descendieron de su lomo. El ataque se repitió, esta vez con ellas como objetivo, pero Althea se apresuró en liberar a otra criatura, que se cubrió de inmediato con un brillante manto verdoso para desviar los rayos.

Se trataba de un enorme Prinplup, que como su entrenadora, miraba sorprendido a la que parecía ser su oponente. Lo sorprendente de la persona que los atacaba, era que se trataba de una niña pelirroja realmente pequeña, con un Pumpkaboo entre sus brazos y un Gastly flotando sobre su cabeza.

— Así que el jefe tenía razón. . . — Dijo, mostrando una aguda voz, con un tono más que burlón — Los ángeles ya bajaron a jugar, los estaba esperando. . . ¡Quiero jugar a arrancarles las alas!

La amplia sonrisa exhibida mientras decía esto, en conjunto con su tierna apariencia, la hacían ver aún más siniestra que sus Pokémon, quienes la acompañaban con sus alegres expresiones. Alice y Althea se miraron con desconcierto, sintiendo profundos escalofríos, a la vez que se cuestionaban en qué tipo de problema estaban metidas.

* * *

><p>Tal vez me estoy haciendo adicta a este tipo de finales, no lo sé, pero supongo que dos veces seguidas no es un crimen.<p>

**Comentario de la semana:** Como puede que sepan, la sexta generación no es. . . mi favorita, más por las novedades añadidas que por los nuevos Pokémon (aunque claro, algunos me resultan horribles también, como a todos). La cuestión es que no tengo nada contra las criaturas nuevas, y naturalmente pienso introducirlas de forma normal a lo largo de la historia, empezando con este debut de Pumpkaboo.

Bueno, nada más, cuídense, ¡Besos!


	14. Capítulo trece

Hola, ¿Qué tal todo?. Bueno, sin demasiados preámbulos les dejo un nuevo capítulo, que siendo sincera, me costó mucho menos que el anterior y espero esté mejor.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13:<strong>_

_**Problemas de conexión **_

_**(parte 2)**_

La noche se había vuelto bastante más oscura, a tono con las criaturas que hostigaban a Althea y Alice. Mientras Pumpkaboo, flotando libremente en el aire, esquivaba divertido las constantes Garra Metal de Prinplup, Gastly hacía lo propio con los Impactrueno de Blushy.

Aún si el fantasma venenoso fallaba en esquivar algunas descargas, no dejaba que su rostro reflejase dolor alguno, lo que causaba terror a sus oponentes. La pequeña entrenadora no parecía preocupada de estar en un dos contra uno, siendo además la más joven, sino que parecía estar teniendo un gran momento, mientras sus criaturas causaban serios problemas a los contrincantes.

Empezaron luchando cada uno por su lado, pero finalmente Flaafy y Prinplup acabaron combinando Impactrueno con Rayo Burbuja para mandar a Gastly al suelo momentáneamente, de donde se "disipó", para reaparecer junto a su entrenadora, con un expresión que indicaba, por fin, dolor y fatiga.

Mientras los ataques volaban de un bando a otro, Althea gritaba preguntas a la niña, sobre su identidad y motivo de estar allí. Solo conseguía por respuesta risitas burlonas, frases sin sentido que parecían ser sacadas de cuentos infantiles, y contraataques más fuertes de los fantasmas.

El Rayo Confuso dio finalmente a Blushy, quién de inmediato se vio afectado, liberando numerosas descargas eléctricas en varias direcciones. Aunque la Protección de Prinplup le cubrió de recibir daño de su propio aliado, en el momento en que la retiró, una oleada de Hojas Navaja le golpeó, causándole severos daños.

Mientras la oveja, pese a los gritos de su entrenadora, no paraba de atacarse a sí mismo, el ser acuático se reincorporó, mirando con furia a Pumpkaboo, autor del ataque a traición.

— ¡Ya me cansé de tí, mocosa! — Fueron las palabras del ángel, quien extendió su brazo hacia el enemigo — ¡Picotazo, ya!

— Pero si apenas empezamos a jugar — Se burló la pequeña, viendo el iluminado pico de Prinplup — Como quieras, Gastly, ¡hazles temer a la oscuridad!

Esta última orden hizo que la sonrisa del ser venenoso se ensanchara aún más, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a despedir rayos negros, cuyo tono contrastaba completamente con el brillo de Picotazo. Prinplup estaba corriendo hacia el Pokémon planta mientras evadía dificultosamente el ataque de Tinieblas.

Flaafy por fin se liberó de la confusión, tras recibir más daño de sí mismo que de los enemigos. Alice, que miraba impotente la escena del pingüino esquivando Tinieblas y Hojas Navaja con cada vez menor margen, se dispuso a intervenir.

Alguien se le adelantó, sin embargo. Skarmory, hasta entonces manteniéndose al margen de la batalla mientras volaba en torno a la antena, interrumpió con un aterrador chillido. Agitó sus puntiagudas alas, liberando sobre los desprevenidos contrincantes una oleada tras otra de filosas ráfagas de energía azulada.

Una vez más, y por orden de su entrenadora, Prinplup se protegió justo a tiempo, pero el reiterado uso de su manto causó que parte del Aire Afilado lo dañara, dejándole al borde de la exhaustión. Gastly cayó debilitado inmediatamente y fue regresado a su Pokébola junto con Pumpkaboo, que si bien estaba consciente, se veía en pésimas condiciones, apenas aguantando en el aire.

Por un momento la expresión de la niña cambió por una difícil de descifrar, mezcla de ira y asombro. Su vestido a cuadros cubierto de coloridos remiendos había sufrido varios cortes por el ataque anterior, pero ella no mostraba más daños que una pequeña herida en la mejilla.

— Muy bien, se acabó el juego, ¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?

Las palabras de Althea fueron ignoradas por varios segundos, mientras la pequeña miraba con indignación al ave de acero. Justo cuando el ángel iba a repetir lo dicho, ella volvió a mirarles con su siniestra sonrisa.

— Me llamo Gigi — Dijo, como si nada le preocupara — Vinimos a mandar un mensaje

— ¿Vinimos? — Cuestionó Alice — ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

— Claro que sí, tonta. . . ¡¿Por Qué creen que las estuve distrayendo?!

Para la última pregunta, aquella voz chillona adquirió un tono algo más bajo y gutural, que resultó tan aterrador como las palabras pronunciadas. Nada más terminó de hablar, echó a correr hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma siguiente.

El dúo le siguió de inmediato, así como Blushy y Prinplup, ambos con un paso algo lento debido al daño recibido. Skarmory no tuvo problema en seguirla ascendiendo junto a las escaleras, por fuera de la estructura metálica.

Cuando ambas chicas pasaban por las escaleras, una impresionante imagen les alertó. Presenciaron un leve brillo rojizo sobre la plataforma a la que iban, y segundos después, la enorme figura del ave coraza pasó junto a ellas, cayendo de cabeza como peso muerto.

Afortunadamente, los agudos reflejos de su entrenadora la hicieron regresarlo a su esfera antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo. Sorprendidas y preocupadas por ese ataque, las dos se miraron fugazmente con preocupación antes de seguir su paso.

Llegaron a una estancia mucho más amplia, ya que era la última plataforma. La altura restante de la antena salía del centro de la misma, dejando bastante espacio para moverse, y en una esquina, rodeada por numerosos cables, se encontraba una enorme computadora.

Flotando cerca de ella, habían dos criaturas de lo más extrañas. Una parecía una gigantesca chispa azul con un resplandeciente núcleo naranja donde estaba su rostro, mientras el otro era una curiosa mezcla de figuras geométricas rosas, cuyos ojos mostraban total indiferencia, a la vez que un leve brillo morado rodeaba su cuerpo de forma esporádica.

Finalmente, en el lugar estaba la niña pelirroja, siempre sonriente, y a su lado un chico algo mayor, pero muy similar a ella físicamente. Vestía ropas negras bastante formales, y un pequeño Natu descansaba sobre su hombro.

Harta de no conseguir respuestas concretas, Althea se dignó a preguntarles una vez más sobre sus motivaciones. Esta vez, para sorpresa de ambas, el joven sonrió y procedió a explicarse con una voz clara, aunque algo infantil.

Se presentó como Tim, para luego señalar a Gigi como su hermana pequeña. Pasó a contar brevemente su plan de introducir a Rotom y Porygon en el sistema de internet, con una calma magistral.

— ¿Pero qué pretenden conseguir con eso? — Fue la pregunta de Alice, que se adelantó a su compañera, por la confusión que sentía

— Tenemos algo que difundir — Respondió tranquilamente Tim, observando a las criaturas — Y estamos a punto de lograrlo, ¡Observen!

Nada más decir eso, la pantalla de la computadora se puso totalmente en blanco, e inmediatamente, los Pokémon artificiales comenzaron a cambiar de forma, volviéndose rayos luminosos, que se introdujeron en el aparato.

Un aura de color morado oscuro salió de los cables, rodeando la parte superior de la antena. La luz superior de la misma cambió su tono a un naranja cegador, y leves ondas del mismo color fueron emitidas, desapareciendo en el aire.

Por un momento, los presentes no pudieron sino quedarse viendo el curioso escenario, pero tras un par de segundos, y con un largo suspiro de frustración, Althea finalmente tomó una Pokébola de su guantelete, liberando a una nueva criatura.

Era similar al Porygon que se encontraba en la red, pero su cuerpo era bastante más compacto y lustroso, de colores mucho más vivos. Sus ojos amarillos daban cierto aire de extrañeza, como si aquel ser analizara todo al instante con su visión.

Una breve orden del ángel le hizo reaccionar, repitiendo el proceso anterior de convertirse en un rayo luminoso, pero antes de completarlo, Tim hizo un gesto que causó un ataque por parte de un Pokémon hasta entonces oculto detrás de él.

El pequeño Bronzor, que se encontraba encaramado a la espalda de su dueño como si de un escudo se tratara, voló a toda velocidad, embistiendo fuertemente la parte de Porygon Z que aún no se digitalizaba.

Viéndose interrumpido, el ser volvió a su forma física para eludir un segundo ataque. Los hermanos se vieron bastante más calmados habiendo frustrado el sabotaje, pero las chicas no estaban dispuestas a dejarse intimidar por las circunstancias.

Alice, tras intercambiar algunas palabras con su compañera, indicó a Blushy que combatiera con Bronzor, mientras Prinplup protegía al Pokémon digital de Natu, quien apenas se incorporaba a la pelea.

Ambos seres estaban cansados, pero tras unos segundos, los Pokémon psíquicos comenzaron a verse arrinconados. Para cuando Porygon Z completó su cambio de forma y se introdujo en la computadora, Bronzor estaba paralizado, recibiendo una descarga tras otra, mientras el pequeño pájaro maniobraba con dificultad entre enormes burbujas.

Tim vio con seria preocupación como su plan era comprometido, a la vez que sus Pokémon caían debilitados. Por primera vez, Gigi cambió drásticamente su expresión, imitando a su hermano; no tuvieron tiempo de hacer o decir nada, ya que en cosa de segundos, un objeto extraño voló hacia ellos.

Althea lo había disparado desde su guantelete izquierdo, notablemente más complejo que el derecho, en el que llevaba a sus Pokémon. El elemento en cuestión se desplegó nada más ser lanzado, mostrando ser una gran red blanca.

Salvo por la usuaria del objeto, todos los presentes se vieron muy sorprendidos en ese momento, y Tim, gracias a su más natural reflejo, atinó a empujar a Gigi fuera del alcance de la trampa. La niña cayó al suelo con una exclamación de miedo, para luego observar a su hermano intentando quitarse la red de encima, sin éxito.

— ¿Pero qué clase de red es esa? — Preguntó la rubia, viendo un ligero chispeo proveniente del objeto

— Es nuestro más reciente invento — Respondió el ángel, cruzando sus brazos con alivio — Una Electrotela artificial, paraliza a quien caiga dentro, y bloquea el efecto de las Pokébolas

Oyendo eso, tanto Alice como Gigi miraron con temor los efectos de aquel invento. Contra todo pronóstico, sin embargo, el chico logró mover a duras penas sus brazos para deslizar un pequeño objeto a través de los huecos en el tejido.

Se trataba de una Pokébola, que rodó hasta los pies de la pequeña. Ella vio con desconcierto a su hermano, mientras éste se limitaba a sonreír.

— Creo que tu invento tiene fallos — Dijo a Althea, con tono burlón, para luego dirigirse a Gigi — ¡Corre, ahora!

La niña se vio realmente confundida por un momento, y luego protestó, incapaz de abandonar a su hermano. Un grito aún más desesperado por parte de él la llevó a tomar la esfera, para liberar a un pequeño Abra al cual se aferró con fuerza, sintiendo un profundo pesar.

Cuando una segunda red fue disparada, ni ella ni la criatura estaban en el lugar, sino que se habían desvanecido con un destello multicolor. Las consternadas entrenadoras les buscaron con la vista, sin éxito, y asumieron que se habrían teletransportado fuera de allí.

Llegado ese momento, habían atrapado a uno de los criminales, que ya ni siquiera intentaba liberarse, sintiéndose más tranquilo con el escape de su hermana. Blushy y Prinplup fueron regresados a sus Pokébolas, incapaces de mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo más.

Mientras Alice parecía bastante calmada con respecto a los logros conseguidos, Althea mantuvo una intranquilidad, mezcla de frustración por dejar ir a un objetivo e impaciencia por saber si habían logrado evitar la difusión del virus.

Fue un par de minutos después que la pantalla de la computadora recuperó su resplandor blanco, para luego expulsar tres rayos brillantes. Mientras Porygon y Rotom huyeron completamente aterrados, el Pokémon de Althea se veía tranquilo, flotando hacia ella con el esporádico destello morado rodeando su cuerpo.

**— **¿Qué le pasa? — Preguntó la rubia

**— **Parece que recuperó los datos, podré mandar el virus para que lo analicen — El ángel finalmente bajó la guardia — Buen trabajo, Zeta

Después de regresar al ser virtual, el dúo se comunicó con las autoridades locales, por sobre las cuales los agentes de Caelis tenían cierta autoridad. Mientras esperaban, Tim preguntó, sin mostrar demasiado miedo, qué sería de él a partir de entonces.

Recuperando su típico tono inexpresivo, Althea le comunicó que después de ser procesado, ella se lo llevaría a un centro de reclusión en la base de la organización. Naturalmente a Alice eso le sonó un poco excesivo, y aunque sabía que su conocimiento del proceder local era limitado, decidió comentar su opinión.

Ambos interlocutores la escucharon decir sus dudas sobre aquella situación, y antes de que su compañera pudiera contestar, Tim cayó en la cuenta de que la chica no solo no era un ángel, sino que además conocía los hechos a medias.

Muy para el pesar de Althea, el joven explicó sin verdadera malicia que pertenecía a una organización opositora a Caelis, y la misión de esa noche era solo su primer gran golpe. No dijo más, ya que se vio repentinamente interrumpido por la ruidosa llegada de las autoridades.

Varios minutos después, con el joven esposado, y estando ya fuera de la torre, Alice exigió una explicación a su acompañante, quien buscaba desesperadamente una forma de evadir aquel reclamo. Finalmente suspiró, sintiendo que no podía ocultar información a la persona que la había ayudado en dos ocasiones de forma desinteresada.

Tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para organizar sus ideas, convenció a la entrenadora de esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para contarle todo cuando hubiese solucionado algunos pendientes de aquella misión.

Mientras tanto, Gigi se encontraba bastante cerca de ellas, oculta entre la espesura con Abra aún aferrado a ella, sintiendo su dolor. La niña estaba más que preparada para tomar por sorpresa a sus enemigas, aún si sabía que su victoria era imposible.

Una fría mano sobre su hombro la hizo temblar, y posteriormente se vio arrastrada bastante más profundo entre los árboles. Con gran temor miró a la imponente mujer, que aún agachada mostraba un cuerpo especialmente alto.

El solo tacto de aquella gélida piel había sido más que suficiente para reconocerla, e incluso el Pokémon psíquico comenzó a temblar. Unos fríos ojos azules, casi blancos, se fijaron en la pequeña, a la vez que los finos labios rojos de la mujer daban un aspecto aún más inquietante a su cara de pocos amigos.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer — Dijo, mostrando un marcado acento en la letra "r"

— ¡Pero señora, mi hermano. . .! — Gigi hizo a un lado su miedo momentáneamente, inundada por la desesperación

— Lo sé, pero ustedes fracasaron en su misión, no podemos ayudarlo ahora — La mujer se levantó, limpiando su uniforme blanco de forma casi compulsiva — Mejor será que vengas conmigo, ahora hay que rendirle cuentas a alguien

Si bien la idea de enfrentar a su jefe por el fracaso le causaba escalofríos, podría tener la suerte de lograr que ayudasen a su hermano. Volteó una vez más antes de seguir a su superior; aquellas chicas ya se habían ido, y seguramente Tim estaba ya en manos de la policía, alejándose cada vez más de ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, todo por ahora, realmente espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.<p>

**Comentario de la semana:** Estos dos últimos capítulos han sido los más duros de escribir y reescribir hasta la fecha. También son los que más inseguridad me dieron a la hora de publicarlos (más el anterior que éste), y aunque sé que es algo tonto, atribuyo parte de eso al hecho de que ambos son, por decirlo así, el capítulo número trece.


End file.
